Why is that so hard to believe?
by Twilightloverforeverandever
Summary: Six months after Edward left Bella alone in the woods and she has returned to the place she calls home, Hogwarts. What happens when Edward and the rest of the Cullens show up? What will she do? ON HIATUS! SORRY!
1. Prologue

**Here is my story, 'I'm not exactly human' in Edward's P.O.V.**

**This definatly isn't my best work but I'm hoping that writing in his P.O.V will become easier as I go along.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

_**Extract from 'New Moon' page 73 (changed into Edward's P.O.V)**_

"_Goodbye, Bella," I said in the same fake, quiet, peaceful voice._

"_Wait!" Bella choked out the word, reaching for me. She looked to be struggling to move her legs._

_I started to reach for her, too before realizing I couldn't and locked my hands around her warm, tiny wrists. I pinned them to her sides before leaning down, and pressed my lips very lightly to her beautiful forehead for the briefest instant. She closed her eyes under my touch._

"_Take care of yourself," I breathed, against her warm skin._

Then I ran, knowing that if I didn't I would return to her and tell her of my terrible lie. I ran to Charlie's house and quickly removed any trace of me or my family before continuing to run. I ran until Folks was well out of sight, I ran all the way to Alaska. The rest of my family was waiting for me there.

Alice was angry, that much I was sure of from five miles away, while Rosalie was glad that we'd finally left 'the insignificant human' behind. Emmett was upset that his favorite human wasn't going to be around anymore and Jasper was feeling guilty for what he did not three days before. Esme was upset at seeing me so sad and was worried about what was going to happy to her daughter, Carlisle thought that the decision was mine and if I thought this was best that this is what we should be doing.

Who exactly was this best for? I asked myself, wondering. I knew that it wasn't best for me; I would never be the same without my Bella. I would be but an empty shell. Part of me hoped she would move on and not have to suffer through the same pain as me, but another part of me wished she'd never move on and always love me.

I wanted Bella by my side, but that was the selfish thing to do. I had to do what was best for my Bella. I stopped myself short. She wasn't my Bella any more, she was someone else's. I felt my still heart breaking all over again, as it had as I lied to Bella through my teeth and she believed me without a second thought.

Life was going to be hard and I was never going to heal, but if it was what was best for my Bella than so be it.

* * *

**Review if you want to next chapter in Edward's P.O.V. if not then I will just continue writing it in Bella's P.O.V.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Mel**


	2. Return To The Magical World

**Hey everyone!**

**This is a lot harder than I thought it would be but I'm going to keep going for as you guys like it.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Return to the magical world

It had been six months since I had left Bella and I was having trouble staying away from Forks. It had also been one month since the letters arrived – the letters that announced our return to Hogwarts. Carlisle and Esme had also sorted out getting teaching jobs at the school so that they could be near by.

Not all vampires were also wizards or witches, you had to be a wizard or witch at birth which my entire family had been. I'd stayed away from the magical world since my change, deciding it was better if I stayed away from those who knew of magical creatures, even if they didn't know about vampires. It had been almost a hundred years since I attended Hogwarts and it seemed as though Hogwarts had decided it was time for our return. None of us had used magic since our change, so we had to practice before we left.

We'd just arrived at the Hogwarts gates when the thoughts of hundreds of people hit me. I assumed that the other students had arrived on the train by now; we had Apparated into Hogsmeade before walking up. By the thoughts of the people I could hear I knew that they were sorting the first years into their houses. I wondered what house I would be in this time, I'd been in Gryffindor last time I was here.

A light appeared, walking out of the front doors of the castle and I could see a rather large man walking towards us.

"You must be Dr. Cullen," he spoke to Carlisle who nodded.

"I'm Hagrid, Hogwarts game keeper," he announced.

"Call me Carlisle."

Hagrid nodded before turning to glance at the rest of us. His thoughts didn't go to our inhuman beauty though; they stayed on making sure that we were who we said we were. I wondered briefly why he would suspect us for something like that but shook it off.

He opened the gates and let us in before walking us up to the front doors of the castle. I glanced around, exactly the same as the way I last saw it. I heard the same thing go through each of my family members' heads. It had stayed the same for over three hundred years according to Carlisle.

We walked through a few halls before coming to a set of grand doors. We all waved our wands and sent them to join everybody else's belongings. I heard a whole lot of whispers echo through the room on the other side of the doors we were facing as everyone's thoughts turned shocked.

"Go on in," Hagrid said grinning and gesturing towards the doors.

"And potions will be taught by –" I heard a wise sounding voice say just as we opened the doors.

The room went silent as we entered, everyone's thoughts centered on our inhuman beauty.

_Wow, I wish I looked like that_

_Wow he's hot_

_That blonde girls pretty but she's not as beautiful as –_

I blocked the thoughts of everyone but my family out after that.

"Stupid hormonal teenagers," I muttered to myself, though of course my family heard me.

Esme shot me a warning look. I'd been extremely grumpy since we left Bella; not having her with me had left me in misery so I tended to take it out on my family.

_Edward,_ Alice called in her head. _How's Jasper holding up?_

I looked into Jasper's mind, he was thinking about Alice in an attempt to distract himself which seemed to be working as he was barely thinking about the blood. I nodded so that Alice could see and her thoughts were back to being blocked, the same way they'd been for about two weeks now.

"Ah, there you are my dear friend," a man with a long grey beard said. Carlisle's thoughts told me this was Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster. "Professor Cullen will be taking over Potions," he said placing a hand on Esme's shoulder, "While Dr. Cullen helps in the hospital wing."

Everyone clapped politely, their thoughts still on our beauty.

"How about we get you sorted into your houses?" he asked as he stared at us with a extremely penetrating gaze but he was smiling.

Alice stepped forward as her name was called by a strict looking lady, whose name I discovered was Professor McGonagall, and the sorting began.

* * *

**Review if you want me to keep going in Edward's P.O.V!**

**I've also posted Chapter 12 of 'I'm not exactly human' so make sure you check it out,**

**Mel**


	3. Don't Doubt The Possible

**Hey everybody!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Here is the next chapter in Edward's point of view.**

**I have also posted two chapters in Bella's point of view on 'I'm not exactly human'.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Don't doubt the Possible

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat yelled almost instantly after it had been placed on Alice's head.

The whole of Gryffindor stood up to cheer for her as she sat down smiling.

"Cullen, Edward," McGonagall called.

As I slowly walked forward almost every thought in the room centered on how I looked unhappy. In truth, I was. I wanted Bella by my side and I would be happy again until she was.

McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on my head.

_Edward Cullen__, _the Hat thought_. __You're back__._

_Unfortunately_, I replied, frowning.

_Don't sound so upset. You might just find what you want most while here at Hogwarts_, the Hat thought mysteriously.

_Not unless Bella some how turns out to be a witch_, I thought sarcastically.

_Don't doubt the possible_, the Hat said seriously. My thoughts became confused, as did my expression.

The Hat chuckled silently to itself before yelling, "GRYFFINDOR!"

McGonagall took the Hat off my head and I got up, still confused, and joined the other Gryffindors waiting for my siblings to be sorted into their houses.

"Cullen, Emmett," McGonagall continued.

Emmett stepped forward with a big goofy grin on his face. The hat was even shorter with Emmett than he was with Alice.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled for the third time.

As everyone in Gryffindor stood up to cheer I heard whispering about half way down the table. I couldn't make out what they were saying, though, because of the cheering. I didn't bothering looking into whoever was whispering minds as their conversation held me no interest.

"Hale, Jasper."

Jasper stepped forward. I could tell from his thoughts that he was starting to have trouble with all the blood, though people's emotions were affecting him too.

I listened in to Jasper's thoughts as the Hat considered sending him to Slytherin for the murder he had committed. Jasper thought of how he regretted it, though, and the hat changed its mind.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

We all stood up to cheer for him, glad that he hadn't ended up in Slytherin.

"Hale, Rosalie."

Rosalie practically strutted up to the stool and sat down. I listened as Rose and the Sorting Hat had a discussion about her being back at Hogwarts too. They also had a quick discussion about Rose being put in Slytherin for her selfishness before the hat finally made a decision.

Than for the fifth time in a row the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Just as Rosalie had finished sitting down, an owl suddenly flew into the hall. It had a long, thin parcel clutched in its claws as it flew across the room.

"Isn't it a bit early in the year for owls?" I heard a boy sitting a few seats away from me ask.

The owl dived, closer towards the tables and as it flew over a group of older Gryffindor students it dropped the parcel. The parcel stopped falling mid-air and was lowered slowly to the table. As it reached the table and I glanced at the person who had stopped the parcel from dropping, I gasped. I heard the rest of my family gasp at the same time and their thoughts were similar to mine.

Sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table, putting her wand away, was the girl I left to protect because I loved her.

Sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table, was Bella Swan.

* * *

**Hope you liked the latest chapter!**

**Review,**

**Mel**


	4. Bella's Godfather

**Hey everyone!**

**Here is the next chapter in Edward's P.O.V!**

**I'm offically on holidays now and so I should be able to (hopefully) update more often.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Bella's godfather

Bella sat at the other end of the Gryffindor table looking even more beautiful than I remember. Long, wavy brown hair and wide chocolate brown eyes set in a pale heart shaped face. In my opinion, she was the picture of perfection. Though she must have noticed us by now, after all of us had been sorted into her house, she did not acknowledge our presence.

I felt myself sadden even more. We were here and she knew it, yet she chose to ignore us. Maybe she had done what I had so foolishly told her to do, forget about me and move on. Another wave of sadness hit me as I realized – she was here, at Hogwarts. That would mean she was a witch. Why hadn't she told us? What was she even doing in the muggle world for six months?

_Edward,_ Jasper thought desperately. _I'm just as shocked and worried as you are but you need to calm down. With the whole family's emotions being so strong as well as the rest of the room, I can't handle it._

I turned to give him a sad, apologetic smile while calming myself down before turning my full attention back to Bella.

She kept her eyes on the parcel as she ripped the paper away revealing a very expensive and modern looking broom.

"Is that what I think it is?" A boy with bright red hair, sitting in front of her, asked. His thoughts were surprised and astonished.

Bella's beautiful head moved up and down slowly as she turned to look at him, she too seemed to be shocked.

"A Fire bolt 1000!" A boy with black hair, bright green eyes that reminded me of my human eyes, almost yelled from next to the red haired boy.

Whispers went through out the rooms, people asking how Bella had ended up with a broom like that. From people's thoughts I discovered it to be the fastest, rarest and most expensive broom around. That explained all the fuss about it.

"Bella," a girl who looked similar to the red haired boy began. "There's a note." The girl had found the note attached to the end of the broom and has read the front of it – 'Bella Swan'.

Bella took the note from the other girl and read it. I watched in shock, through those around her, as the other girl sitting next to her grabbed her attention and Bella looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Padfoot," was all Bella said as a sad, but amazing, smile spread across her lips.

The other girl took the note and I read it through her mind.

_**I found this letter along with the broom in Padfoot's Gringotts volt; I know that Swan is what he always called you so I'm assuming it is for you. **_

_**Moony**_

It was written neatly on the top of a small piece of parchment that had slightly different writing on it.

_Dear the beautiful Swan,_

_I'm pretty certain that you are unaware that I was the one who bought you your very first broom. I'm afraid that it was destroyed in the accident but I thought it was time I got you a new one. _

_I hope its fast enough for you; I know how much you love speed._

_Love Padfoot._

My first question would have been to ask who Padfoot was but it ran through the girl's mind the second she read the name - Bella's godfather. I had been unaware that Bella even had a godfather but he was probably magical, meaning I'd know nothing of him. Bella had obviously kept all magical related parts to her life a secret.

My second question was: what accident?

My third, since when did Bella love speed? She'd always been terrified of both mine and my family's driving because of the speed we went. I was almost certain brooms flew faster than that.

"We're so going to win the Quidditch cup this year," the red haired boy said proudly, distracting me from my thoughts, along with everyone else around him. He was staring at the broom in awe, wondering how much faster it was than the Slytherins' brooms.

"Speed isn't everything Ron," Bella's musical like voice said. "Quidditch is also about skill and by our first game I'm going to have it drilled into your head."

'Ron', the red haired boy, gulped as I saw a very wicked smile grace Bella's face. He thought of Bella's statues as Gryffindor Quidditch captain and of her extremely stubborn side, the one I knew all too well. Maybe I could try out for the Quidditch team to be around Bella more often.

I was distracted as Professor McGonagall tapped her spoon against her glass.

"Let the feast begin," Dumbledore smiled at the room full of students. The smell of human food hit me instantly as it appeared on the tables in front of us. The witches and wizards around me began to eat, their thoughts drifting away from Bella and her new broom.

I, however, had not forgotten and as I turned back to look at her she caught sight of my family's watchful gaze. She began to eat, along with everyone else in the room, but she seemed to be all too aware that every move she made, my entire family picked up.

* * *

**If you like this story and haven't already, don't forget to take a look at my other story 'I'm not exactly human' as it is Bella's P.O.V of this story.**

**Tell me what you think about my writting in Edward's P.O.V. **

**I really hope that it isn't OOC, but please tell me if you think it is and I'll make some ajustments.**

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed both this story and my other one.**

**I know not much happens in this chapter but it's just so everyone knows what is going through Edward's mind when he first spots Bella.**

**Please Review,**

**Mel**


	5. Not All Wizards Are Good

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Here is the next chapter and it's the longest one so far!**

* * *

Not all wizards are good

The feast was just drawing to an end and the entire time I hadn't taken my eyes off of Bella, though, I don't think any one in my family had.

I watched as Hermione, one of the girls sitting with Bella as I'd discovered listening to their conversations and thoughts, stood from the table.

"Come on Ronald. We have to show the first years around," she said.

The red haired boy, Ron, stood with her.

"Don't forget to tell them not to go near my room," Bella called just as Ron and Hermione were about to leave the Hall. Ron turned to grin at her, his mind focused on remembering rather than what she was talking about.

Not the first time in my existence, did I wish I could read Bella's mind and figure out what was going on.

Bella, along with the other boy and girl, Harry and Ginny, stood to leave the room. I stood up to follow her and it appeared my entire family had the same idea.

"Bella," Alice called loudly, causing several people to turn and stare. "Wait!"

She turned around to look at us, uncertainty clear on her face.

"Bella?" Ginny asked curiously. Her thoughts said she was unsure if she should just leave Bella by herself and whether or not it was what she wanted.

"Go ahead," Bella said, glancing back at her friend. "I'll see you in the common room like usual."

Ginny and Harry nodded before leaving the Great Hall. The second they did, I was determined to get to Bella and tell her the truth – let her know that I still loved her.

Suddenly, Alice started to fun at her.

I reached out to stop her, "Alice!" She didn't respond, though, instead she kept running practically bowled Bella over.

I saw a smile spread across Bella's face as her and Alice embraced. Looking into Jasper's mind, I felt the realization and love coming of Bella in waves. Several seconds later and Jasper had blocked me from his thoughts.

"Oh Bella," Alice cried. "You have no idea how much we've missed you."

I couldn't have agreed any more with that statement than I did right now.

Bella smiled at her, "I've missed you too Alice."

I inwardly cringed. She said she'd missed Alice, but did she miss me?

Someone cleared their throat behind me, making me jump. That wasn't something I was used to; it was usually very hard to sneak up on me. Dumbledore stood behind me and I suddenly realized why he'd been able to sneak up on me – I couldn't read his mind. He was as silent to me as Bella was, I couldn't hear anything coming from him.

"I was unaware that you knew Ms. Swan," Dumbledore spoke calmly.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "We were quite close when Bella was living in Forks."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed to Bella as she bowed her head.

"I was unaware that you came across other wizards and witches while away," Dumbledore this time directed at Bella.

"So was I," I head Bella mutter. She obviously wasn't lying; we'd never told her that we were magical even before the turn.

"You didn't know they were magic users?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Bella shook her head, her brown locks swaying.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled at Bella, a gesture in which she returned.

"I'm sorry to have to interrupt your reunion then but I would like to speak with Ms. Swan in my office," Dumbledore apologized.

"But -" Alice started.

Respecting the headmaster's request Esme stopped her, "Alice."

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Follow me then," Dumbledore said and I watched as he left the Great Hall with Bella in tow. Having concentrated on why I couldn't hear Dumbledore's thoughts and Bella's reactions to him, I hadn't had a chance to speak to Bella. I was mad at my self, I see her for the first time in six months and I don't even say a word.

"He's very cautious," Jasper said, pulling me out of my own thoughts. Having felt all of our confusion, Jasper continued. "He's incredibly worried about something and also very cautious of us. He wasn't at all cautious of us until after he discovered that we'd been in Forks with Bella."

Everyone turned to look at me, asking in their heads what had him on edge around us.

I sighed, frustrated.

"He's like Bella," I murmured quietly. "I didn't get a single sound from him."

They all looked surprised.

"You don't think…" Jasper trailed off, deep in thought.

"That maybe he's the reason Edward can't hear her?" Rosalie asked. I turned to look at her, surprised that she even cared. She was blocking her mind from me with some rather disturbing thoughts of Emmett.

"That's possible," Carlisle agreed.

"But how?" Esme asked quietly.

"I don't know," I said. "But I think that he some how managed to keep me out of both his and Bella's thoughts. It would explain why she was so clueless to how she was blocking me."

My family all nodded in agreement.

"You kids should be heading to your common room," Esme said. "It wouldn't be a good idea to be found walking the halls at night on your first day."

We agreed and headed up to the Gryffindor common room and took a seat as far away from everyone else as possible.

"Rose," Alice said suddenly. "Why do I see you and Bella acting like sisters?"

We all turned to stare at Rosalie in shock. She had never been one to hide her dislike of Bella; in fact she made sure that it was widely known.

She smiled slightly, but there was a sad edge to it. "I'm glad that Bella is about to be brought back into our lives," she admitted slightly sheepish. "I'm just decided to make sure she knows it."

"Why the sudden change?" Emmett asked but he was smiling hugely, glad that she was finally accepting his little sister.

"Our family is a mess without her," Rose pointed out. "We all need her as much as Edward does."

I flinched slightly.

"So how are we going to get her to listen to us?" Emmett grinned with a mischievous glint in his eye.

My siblings and I began thinking of ways to get her to listen to us. We talked quiet and fast in an attempt to make sure no one heard us. Several students had thought about approaching us and introducing themselves but when they got close enough they all seemed to give up and walk away.

It was about ten minutes later when I heard someone, through the wall, state the Gryffindor password. It opened to reveal Bella.

She looked over at the group of people she'd been sitting with at dinner that were now sitting by the fire before her gaze landed on us. She was subconsciously biting down on her bottom lip.

She quickly turned and walked toward the stairs.

"No one will see," I heard Alice whisper to Emmett before they both suddenly stood in front of Bella. She looked surprised – most likely from the fact that they'd used their speed in a room full of people rather then the speed itself.

Bella sighed, "I'm not going upstairs anytime soon, am I?"

Emmett grinned at her, happy that she wasn't complaining, "Not a chance."

"Fine," she muttered, walking in our direction. She, surprisingly, took the seat next to Rosalie and returned the hesitant smile that Rosalie gave her.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a witch?" I stupidly blurted out. The pain in my voice was obvious. I hadn't that to be the first thing I said to her in six months. She seemed to be oblivious to my pain, though.

"I was bound," she said sounding sincere. "By an unbreakable vow."

Alice couldn't remember her life as a witch and the rest of our memories of that time had faded so much with the transformation that none of us knew what that was.

"An Unbreakable Vow?" Jasper asked, confused.

Bella nodded, "A vow that if broken results in death." My whole family stopped breathing at the way she just threw out a comment like that, as if it were no big deal. "I made a vow that while in Forks I wouldn't use magic or reveal my identity to anyone."

"Why?" Rose asked softly. Bella looked surprised but it was gone quickly as she answered.

"For my safety," Bella explained calmly. "To make sure that I didn't use magic or reveal myself out of force, to make sure that magical presence in this world was kept a secret from muggles."

"Why was it so important to keep your identity a secret?" Jasper echoed everyone's thoughts.

"Not all wizards are good Jasper," she said mysteriously. I was about to ask what she meant when the two girls from dinner appeared on either side of her.

I guess I was going to have to wait for my answers.

For Bella, I'd wait forever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review,**

**Mel**


	6. YouKnowWho

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I know it's not quite Easter yet for most of you, but here in Sydney, Australia it's Easter Sunday so - HAPPY EASTER!**

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter as it is my longest one so far (for this story and 'I'm not exactly human')!**

* * *

You-Know-Who

"One of the first years just hexed herself," the red-head, Ginny, told Bella. I wondered briefly why she was telling her until I saw the images of her healing people through Hermione and Ginny's minds.

"We'll finish this later," Bella told us as she stood up. She walked up the girls' dormitory stairs with Hermione and Ginny on her heels.

"What did she mean?" Alice asked quietly.

"I don't know," Jasper said softly, wrapping his arm around her.

"You don't think that some wizard out there wants her dead, do you?" Rose asked.

"Knowing Bella," Emmett said, his lips twitching. "Most likely."

I growled thinking of anyone trying to hurt Bella.

"You can't deny it," Rose said, her lips were twitching too. "She is defiantly a major danger magnet."

I groaned as the rest of them laughed at me in their minds.

_I can't believe it – _The _Bella Swan_

My head whipped round at hearing my love's name, even if it was just being thought. Bella had just reached the bottom of the stairs and she was helping a younger girl, who looked like she had a broken leg, walk. It was the other girl whose thoughts I'd heard. I didn't understand why she looked up to Bella with so much respect because all though I could tell that everyone seemed to respect her no one ever thought about why. It was strange.

Bella helped the younger girl through the portrait hole, most likely on their way to the hospital wing, and they disappeared out of sight.

We all sat deep in thought as we waited for Bella to return to the common room. The only other people staying up were the four people Bella sat with at dinner and two other boys, all six of whom were sitting peacefully by the fire. The girl who had left with Bella showed up only a few minutes later but there was no sign of Bella. According to the girls thoughts she'd left Bella alone in the Hospital Wing with Esme and Carlisle. I wondered briefly if they were talking to her.

Bella did eventually return with a glorious smile on her face. She walked over to the group by the fire and I strained my ears to listen.

"Hey Guys," she greeted them.

"Hey Bella," they all greeted her back.

"Where did you just get back from so late at night?" one of the two other boys sitting with them, Dean, asked. I saw in his mind that this was indeed not the first time she'd entered the common room so late at night.

"Hospital Wing," Bella responded. "A first year hexed her self."

"Ahh," the other boy sitting with them grinned. I looked into his thoughts and instantly wished I hadn't. His thoughts about Bella were similar to those of the vile Mike Newton - they were filled with fantasies of Bella. "Something our little star pupil couldn't fix."

Bella glared playfully at him.

"I'm not the star pupil, that title belongs to Hermione," Bella said modestly.

Hermione shook her head at Bella. I caught a brief glimpse of Bella standing in a room lined with what looked like crystal balls pointing her wand at a blonde man before Hermione cleared the image from her mind.

"I may have been for a while but all I do is read books," Hermione pointed out. "You can use magic with barely any practice."

"She's right you know," the boy that was fantasizing about Bella, Seamus, told her. He was grinning widely at Bella and I felt a pain in my heart as she grinned back. Maybe she had moved on.

I heard Ginny yawn.

"Well I'm off to bed," she announced to everyone else. "Coming Hermione?"

The two girls left the room together.

"Oh," Harry said turning to face Bella. "When are Quidditch try outs?"

I smiled slightly to myself. When I'd discovered that Bella was Quidditch captain I had briefly thought about trying out, now I was seriously considering it. Beside me Alice and Rose rolled their eyes, not interested at all in this conversation and said something about getting ready to go hunting before disappearing up the stairs.

"I'll have to talk to McGonagall about getting the pitch," Bella told Harry. "Once I find out a day I'll let the whole of Gryffindor know."

I suddenly saw the idea of joining the team as beaters flash threw both Emmett and Jasper's minds. They turned to each other and began talking quietly about it, I knew they'd both been beaters when here as humans.

"I was thinking about trying out this year," the annoying Seamus said.

I growled quietly but Jasper and Emmett still heard it and turned to look at me, amused.

"What position do you want to play?" I heard Bella asked.

"Chaser," he announced proudly, almost as though he was certain Bella would give him the spot.

Before I could stop them, Emmett and Jasper were both out of their seats and standing behind Bella. I quietly but quickly joined them.

"Does the team have beaters?" Emmett asked her.

They all turned around to look at us, most of them curious as to why we were even talking to them when we'd clearly been avoiding contact with people since we arrived.

"No," Bella said, looking at us curiously. "Our old beaters left at the end of last year."

"We'll never have another set of beaters as good as the Weasley twins," Dean mumbled sadly.

"No one's as good as me and Jasper," Emmett said proudly, thinking back to his time at Hogwarts.

I saw Bella roll her eyes. "I don't doubt it," she muttered, too low for human ears but I'm sure she knew that the three of us heard her. Jasper and Emmett grinned at her.

"Make sure you tell us when try outs are," I said, capturing her attention.

"You're planning to trial too?"

"Yes," I said smiling. "I'm a chaser."

"Great," I heard her groan.

Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus snickered, thinking that Bella was just kidding but I wasn't so sure.

"Well," Bella said suddenly. "I'm going to bed."

She stood up and made it half way to the stairs before stopping and turning around.

"Hey Seamus," she said, catching the boys full attention. "Why don't you tell the Cullens about the time that first year tried to get into my room."

I saw her give us a pointed look through Emmett and Jasper's minds before leaving the room but I was too busy watching the images flashing threw the four other boys' minds.

Everyone was in bed and asleep about an hour later, so we decided it was time to go hunting. We left through the portrait hole, ignoring the Fat Lady's question as to what we were doing out so late at night. We headed down to the front door of the castle where we found Esme and Carlisle waiting for us.

"Edward can you please check that no one's looking out the windows," Carlisle murmured as we prepared to step outside.

I searched through the minds of every person in the castle before nodding to my family to tell them the coast was clear and took off into the forest.

We returned to the castle just before dawn and headed up to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady didn't ask any questions this time, just gave us an odd look before allowing us to enter. Jazz, Em and I hurried up the stairs and into our room. The boys we shared a room with weren't awake yet but from their thoughts I could tell they were slowly gaining consciousness.

They woke up only a few minutes later, got ready and left for breakfast. We left shortly after and I managed to catch a glimpse of Bella's beautiful hair leaving the common room with her friends.

Rose and Alice walked into the common room at the same moment as us, Alice had obviously known when we'd come down, and we headed down to the Great Hall even though we wouldn't be eating.

I walked into the Great Hall to see a boy who looked just younger then myself, walk up to Bella.

"Hey Bella," he greeted her nervously. From his thoughts I could tell that he practically hero-worshiped Bella.

"Hey Colin," she smiled at him.

"Did you have a good holiday?" he asked, excited that she greeted him so happily. The two boys sitting by Bella snickered at his enthusiasm.

"It was great thank you," Bella said politely. "How were your holidays?"

"They were alright," he said. "But having to go back to a muggle town wasn't so fun."

"I know what you mean," Bella said. "Trust me."

"Oh," he said suddenly. "I forgot you've been living with muggles since You-Know-Who killed you parents."

Bella's parents? I was unaware that Charlie and Renee had died but as I looked into the people who were listening to their conversation's minds, I noticed that they pictured two completely different people. There was a woman with long orange hair and bright green eyes and a man with hair and eyes almost the exact same as Bella's. Despite that, Bella looked almost identical to the woman.

"Yeah," Bella said slowly, looking unsure of how to respond.

We walked up closer to Bella and the boy.

"You'll get rid of him again someday," Colin told Bella confidently before walking away. I, along with the rest of my family, had absolutely no idea who he was talking about. Was it this You-Know-Who person? If so, who were they?

We'd just reached Bella when she sighed, "I wish it was that easy."

Her friends nodded around her, agreeing in their minds. I wasn't quite sure what they were actually agreeing to.

"You wish what was that easy?" I asked without thinking.

"Killing You-Know-Who," Ginny said.

We all stared at her – Killing? You-Know-Who?

"Who's You-Know-Who?" I asked curiously.

Every person that heard me speak turned to look at me, disbelieving.

"How do you not know?" the boy from last night, Seamus, asked.

"Not knowing isn't exactly normal," Bella said with a slight edge to her voice. We were obviously meant to know who this person was. Unfortunately for me, no one was actually thinking about it – they all shed away from any memory or thought involving this mysterious person.

"I think they actually don't know," Ron said as he stared at us.

"Then I'll tell them," Bella said, turning her gaze to look at each of my siblings and I in the eye in turn.

"Voldemort," was all Bella said. Every single person in the room seemed to flinch at the sound of the name, confusing my family and I even more.

"You're the only one who dares to speak his name," Ginny pointed out to Bella.

She groaned, "Not this again, seriously. It's just a name!"

"The name of a very, very dark wizard," the other boy from last night, Dean, said.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Fear of a name increased the fear of the actually thing."

"Easy for you to say," Ron said. "You have nothing to worry about; he's not going to kill you or any of your family any time soon."

"Oh yeah," Bella snapped, "Because he's already killed all my family and tried several times to kill me."

Ron flinched slightly before muttering an apology.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked from next to me.

We sat down at the long table, Alice and Jasper next to Bella and Rose, Em and I facing them.

"Seventeen years ago a Dark Wizard was at large," Bella began. "He had killed hundreds, magical and muggle a like. He had followers called Death Eaters who were incredibly loyal. People said he was unstoppable. His name was Voldemort." Again the whole room seemed to flinch but Bella barely noticed it though and took a deep breath before continuing.

"When I was less than a year old, he came to my house and killed my parents. He than tried to kill me," I froze. Someone tried to kill Bella on purpose? I noticed that my entire family froze at the same time I did, the same thought running through their minds.

"Very few people know what happened that night, but somehow I managed to stop him. He disappeared, lost all his power and many said he died," Bella continued.

"But others were smarter; they knew that he wasn't really gone. He was just waiting until a time came that he could try again. My first year at Hogwarts was the first time there was any sign of his return."

"He tried to kill me in my first year, while living inside someone else's body and in my second year a memory of him, while he was at school, tried to kill me. Slowly he began to gain strength and in my fourth year, he decided it was time to make his return. As far as he was concerned, the only thing in the way of him gaining full power again was me. So, for a fourth time he tried to kill me."

"He managed to gain back his power but his plan didn't quite work. I wasn't meant to escape, I wasn't meant to be able to worn the world of his return. Of course, no one believed me or Dumbledore for the first year after his return but at the end of my fifth year people finally realized the truth when he tried to kill me for a fifth time and the Minister of Magic himself witnessed it along with tones of others." Bella finished.

I just stared at her and through their thoughts I could tell many others were doing the same thing. This apparently wasn't something that Bella usually opened up about.

"And now it's your job to kill him," Harry whispered.

Bella sighed, "Yes."

"Why you," I asked, panicked. "Why not anyone else?"

"It's the way it's meant to be," Bella said sadly. "He marked me as his equal; no one else has the same advantages as me. No one else has the ability to do it." I wondered briefly what she meant by advantages and marking her as his equal.

"That's why everyone feels so much respect when in your presence. You're the one who has to end this war for them," Jasper said. He said it so low that Bella was the only human able to hear it.

Bella nodded, "I'm the girl who lived."

"Or The Chosen One which ever you prefer," Seamus said grinning. He seemed to quite enjoy teasing Bella – I almost growled.

Bella groaned, "You know how much I hate being called that."

"Exactly why I use it," he joked.

"If you're not careful I'll use my favorite curse on you," Bella threatened.

He visibly paled, thinking about what she could do to him.

I, along with everyone else in hearing distance, laughed at his expression while Bella just grinned.

McGonagall stepped away from what looked to be about a fifth or sixth year next to Dean and she took Seamus' attention to figure out his timetable. Slowly she made her way through all of Bella's friends before finally arriving at her.

"Bella," she smiled. "Same classes as last year?"

Bella nodded, returning the smile. She tapped a blank timetable with her wand and words appeared before she handed it to Bella.

"Professor," Bella suddenly spoke up.

McGonagall turned her full attention back to Bella, even though she was just about to ask Jasper his schedule.

"Can we use the Quidditch pitch next weekend for try outs?"

"Yes, I shall tell Madam Hooch that Gryffindor has the field on Saturday," she said thoughtfully.

"Thank you," Bella said.

"That reminds me," McGonagall said, "This is for you." She pulled a long scroll out of her pocket and handed it to Bella. I wondered what it was but all that I could pull out of McGonagall's head was that Dumbledore had given it to her, asking that she pass it on the Bella.

Recognition crossed Bella's face before she nodded to her. McGonagall smiled and turned her attention to Jasper, sorting out his schedule.

I watched as Bella compared her timetable with her friends before she left the Great Hall for her first lesson. Ten minutes later my entire family followed, walking out of the Great Hall and towards potions with Esme. I noticed Bella sitting with her friends as I entered, sighing I took a seat near the back with my family.

"Good morning," Esme started with a smile just after we sat down. "And welcome to seventh year potions."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it :)**

**Review if you want the next chapter,**

**Mel**


	7. Why Is That So Hard To Believe?

**Hey everyone and thanks for the reviews!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Why is That so Hard to Believe

It was lunch time and my family and I were sitting in the Great Hall keeping up pretences. I looked up to see Bella walk in and take a seat a little to my right with her friends. I had to look away, they were smiling and laughing and selfishly I couldn't stand to see Bella happy without me by her side.

"Swan," I heard a male voice sneer my love's name. I turned in her direction to see a blonde boy, who from his thoughts seemed to think he was better then everyone else, standing in front of her.

_Edward _I heard Alice say warningly as she got a vision of me standing up and making the boy leave Bella alone.

"Malfoy," Bella's voice was as calm and sweet as it always was as she reached out to put more human food on her plate.

"I see you've already made the Cullens part of your little group of followers," 'Malfoy' said. I wanted to stand up and make him apologize to Bella, but knew it wouldn't be the best idea.

"Their called friends, Malfoy, get some," my angel's voice replied in the same calm voice as before.

Laughter erupted from everyone in hearing range, including from my family and I.

He glared at Bella.

_Stupid half blood, she will pay._ His thoughts flowed to several different ways to make Bella 'pay' but I was ready to stop any or all of them.

Malfoy's hand twitched slightly toward his pocket where his wand sat and I got ready to get up and protect Bella but his hand suddenly froze his eyes on Bella. I followed his gaze to Bella to find her with her wand already out and pointed at Malfoy.

He gulped loud enough that the humans heard him.

_Damn! _He thought to himself. From his thoughts I could tell that for some reason or another – he was actually terrified of Bella when she was using her wand. As I search the thoughts of those around me, they all seemed relived that it wasn't them she was pointing her wand at. I briefly wondered where she got a reputation like that. Was it from all her encounters with Voldemort?

"I really wouldn't try that if I were you," Bella warned Malfoy. "Doesn't your 'master' want to finish me off himself anyway?"

He visibly paled.

_How does she know these things? _He half shouted in his mind, shocked.

He covered it up, pretending he had no idea what she was talking about, by sending Bella glare and leaving the Great Hall.

"That was awesome," Ron exclaimed.

I saw Bella grin at him.

"You're not that shy any more," Rose said from her seat.

"Bella?" Harry asked. "Shy?"

He and Ron both burst out laughing, trying to think of a time when she'd ever been shy – they couldn't find one.

"I'm shy around muggles," Bella said. "Because of the Dursleys."

"True," Ron said. "But that would have to mean you met the Cullens in the …" he suddenly tailed off.

I listened as light bulbs went on in all of her friends head – she'd met us while staying in the muggle world.

"You met them during your disappearance?" Hermione asked Bella quietly, unaware that we'd still hear.

Bella nodded before standing and leaving the Hall. My family and I stood and followed her to the common room for our free period. I wanted to know what Hermione meant by disappearance.

"You disappeared?" I whispered, moving closer so that she could hear me.

Bella jumped from the seat that she'd just sat down in and turned to face me.

"For six months," she said. "The six months I was in Forks."

"Does everybody know that?" Jasper asked, worried.

Bella shook her head, "They know I wasn't at Hogwarts for six months. Some said Voldemort killed me; others said I was off on a secret mission. Only a few people know where I was and why and only one person knows what happened while I was there."

She seemed to be deep in thought but Emmett snapped her out of it, "Who knows?"

"They don't know everything," she said pointedly. My family's thoughts relaxed as we realized they didn't know the truth about us. "But Dumbledore knows what happened."

"Why did you tell him?" Rosalie asked, surprisingly, not accusingly.

"He was the one who sent me to Forks and when he saw my reaction to you last night he wanted to know how I knew you. He was checking you weren't a danger to me and that you'd keep my secret."

"What secret?" Alice echoed all our thoughts.

"The secret of where I was and what happened while I was away," Bella's head lowered slightly – she looked ashamed of something. "I've already put my friends in danger; I don't need you in danger too."

"We'll always protect you," I reassured her. "You should know that."

A flash of anger crossed her face.

"I don't need protecting," she snapped at me before heading up the stairs to her room.

We sat in silence for a moment – shocked.

"Wow," Emmett finally broke the silence.

We all nodded in agreement.

"She doesn't want me around any more," I realized.

All of their gazes flashed to me, "What?"

"She doesn't want my protection, she doesn't want me," I said sadly.

Alice was suddenly on her feet and in my face.

"You don't understand do you?" she asked.

"Understand what?" I asked confused.

"You hurt her – Badly." I flinched.

"We all did," she muttered to her self before continuing.

"You can't just expect to walk back into her life, she needs time."

I shook my head, "She doesn't love me any more, Alice."

"Yes she does!" Alice practically shouted. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I told her I didn't love her any more," I bowed my head sadly. "I told her to move on and by the looks of it, she had."

"Do I have to show you then?" Alice demanded.

"Show me what?" I asked, only just having realized she'd been blocking me due to the fact I was so concentrated on Bella.

_This_, she thought before a vision crossed her mind.

"_Do you still love me?" Bella asked softly. _

_Bella and I were sitting on what looked like a hospital bed and we were facing each other._

_I smiled genuinely at her and leaned down to kiss her on the lips._

"_I always have and I always will," I promised. "I love you."_

_A single tear rolled down Bella's cheek, but she was smiling. I bent down and brushed the tear away with my lips._

"_I love you too," she murmured before we both leaned in for the most passionate kiss I'd ever seen between us._

I stared at Alice with wide-eyes.

"She'll eventually let us back in Edward," Alice said softly as she finally sat back down. "For now, though, we need to give her time and space."

I nodded, agreeing it was what was best.

I would wait for Bella until the end of time if I had to.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :)**

**Review!**


	8. Wands Have Siblings?

**Hey everyone and thanks for the reviews!**

**I know that my last update was short so I'm posting earlier than usual.**

**Also I'm trying to get this story up to the same place as 'I'm not exactly human'.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Wands have siblings?

I was seated in the Great Hall with my family, keeping up pretenses, when I caught Carlisle's thoughts.

_Severus and Albus both seem very cautious of us._

I turned to look at my father whose gaze was now on a man sitting next to Dumbledore. They were talking quietly so I couldn't hear them and it appeared that neither Carlisle nor Esme could either. I recognized him as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher – a class which I hadn't yet had – Professor Snape.

I already knew that I wouldn't be able to hear Dumbledore's thoughts so I searched for Snape's.

I was shocked when I found yet another mind that I couldn't read. I knew that whatever was blocking me from his mind was the same as what was blocking me from Dumbledore and Bella. I desperately wanted to know what they were talking about as they were talking so low it was as if they knew that people would hear them extremely clearly if they didn't.

Had they found out what we were?

I felt someone's eyes on me and turned towards them just in time to hear Bella answer a question that Seamus had asked her.

"Yes," she said while shaking her head. "I was just thinking."

That got me even more frustrated. This was one of those many moments when I desperately wished to know what was going through her mind.

"What about?" Seamus asked her.

"It's nothing," Bella sighed. "Just stress."

Even from where I was I could tell she was lying but the boy believed her completely.

"I know what you mean," he said. "This year is going to be hard."

Bella nodded her head in silent agreement, though it seemed only half-hearted.

"Have you figured out when we're going to have trials?" Ginny asked her, changing the subject.

"Saturday," Bella answered.

Her friends all nodded.

"This Saturday?" Seamus asked.

Bella nodded, "You're still trialing right?"

He smiled, nodding.

Bella returned the smile before continuing to eat.

They didn't say much after that, so I distracted myself by thinking about the cause of the three blank minds in the room.

After dinner, Bella announced to all of Gryffindor when trials were going to be and by everyone's thoughts and the huge grin on Jasper's face, I could tell everyone was excited.

By eight o'clock most people were wrapped up in their own conversations or homework, so none of them noticed when Bella walked back into the room after spending some time in her room. She glanced around the room, checking to see if anyone was watching, before slipping out the portrait hole.

Where could she be going this late at night?

"Jazz and I are going hunting," Alice announced as she stood up a few minutes later.

Jasper stood up behind her, "That's probably a good idea."

"Are you having trouble?" Rose asked, not wanting to have to leave Hogwarts any time soon.

Jasper shook his head, "No but I don't want to take any chances."

We all nodded before they disappeared out the portrait hole.

It was about two hours later when Bella reentered the common room. It was empty other than Emmett, Rosalie and I. She glanced at us briefly before heading towards the stairs but she stopped half way and turned to look at us.

"Hey Edward," she asked.

"Yes Bella?" I asked, confused.

"I'm not the only person whose mind you can't read any more, am I?" she asked.

I blinked, shocked. How did she know that?

"No," I said. "You're not."

She nodded, looking like she was debating with her self before speaking again.

"Than you should know that I'm not the only one who knows your secret any more," she said quietly.

_WHAT? _I heard through Emmett, Rosalie's and my mind in unison.

"They're not going to tell anyone," she reassured us. "I seriously doubt that a headmaster wants to cause panic within his own school."

"I thought you said Dumbledore didn't know _everything_," Emmett said, stressing the last word.

"He didn't," Bella sighed softly.

Emmett was about to ask how that had changed when Bella put her hand up to stop him and continued speaking.

"He saw my memories."

"Oh," Emmett, Rosalie and I breathed in unison.

"And he saw you all sneak into the forest last night," Bella added.

"What?" Rosalie's head whipped around to face me. "You said that no one was looking out the window!"

"No one whose mind I could read," I muttered in defense.

"So Dumbledore is the other person whose mind you can't read?" Emmett asked. He already knew this as I'd told him yesterday when we first spoke to Dumbledore but he was checking to see if there was anyone else.

I nodded my head, "And that other teacher, Professor Snape."

"Why?" Rose demanded.

"I don't know," I told her truthfully.

I heard footsteps and turned to see Bella's retreating figure run up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

"You don't think she knows something do you?" Emmett asked.

"Maybe," I muttered mainly to myself.

Maybe she did, maybe she didn't but I would give her time.

I would wait till she was ready to tell me.

* * *

The next morning as I returned to the common room with Emmett and Jasper after having got changed and ready for school the humans' thoughts were buzzing with news. According to a Daily Prophet that someone had received, there had been another murder related to Voldemort.

"What's going on?" a beautiful and familiar voice asked over all the noise. Most of Gryffindor was already in the common room talking about the news and I was surprised by how quickly that voice managed to silence everyone.

People moved out of the way as Bella's gaze flickered to her group of friends sitting on a couch to the side of the room. Hermione slowly stood from her chair with a copy of the Daily Prophet clutched in her hands.

Bella took the newspaper from her and looked cautiously at the front page.

"Ministry of magic officials were called to Diagon Alley early this morning after the Dark Mark was seen over Ollivanders," she read out loud to the silent room. "He was found dead two hours later with his shop in ruins. Ollivander is believed to have been tortured by the Curio curse because he held information that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wanted."

Bella handed the Prophet back to Hermione before looking around the room at the scared faces. Her right hand reached up to touch her forehead.

_Her scar –_ was the thought that went round the room as she touched it.

Her hand lowered as she clenched her fists and I could see her muscles tighten, though, humans wouldn't have been able to see it.

Jasper, having felt a sudden rush of anger flow through Bella, sent her calming waves. She turned to look at Jasper instantly, having known it was him, and smiled graciously. Jasper returned the smile before Bella looked around the silent room once again.

"Voldemort is on the move," she said loudly before disappearing out the common room. The second she was gone her friends stood and hurried out of the room after her and the rest of the room erupted into whispers. Wanting to see Bella I stood and left the common room, my family in tow.

We walking into the Great Hall just in time to see an owl drop a letter in front of Bella. She opened it and read it before sighing and passing it to all her friends.

I read it through Harry's mind:

_Bella,_

_I imagine that everyone at Hogwarts is currently very frightened over the latest death. Knowing you, you're more curious than frightened. I'm sorry to say that I can't write any information in a letter incase it is intercepted. I will, however, tell you that we are all safe and we believe that You-Know-Who didn't get whatever information he wanted from Ollivander. If Dumbledore wishes for you to be better informed then he will tell you himself._

_Take care of yourself,_

_Moony._

I sat down in the seat next to Bella, wanting to be near her, and my family sat down around us.

"What was that sudden outburst of anger for this morning?" Jasper asked Bella as she turned to look at us.

"Voldemort is killing again," she said vaguely. "It's defiantly not something to be happy about."

"Who exactly is this Ollivander guy that everyone's talking about?" Rosalie asked.

"A wand maker," Bella answered, looking down at her food. "Most likely the best there is."

She pulled her wand out of her school robes and stared at it before continuing.

"He made my wand," she said proudly before her voice turned slightly sour. "As well as its brother."

"Brother?" I asked, confused.

_Wands have siblings?_ Emmett asked in his head.

I resisted the need to roll my eyes.

Bella nodded, "Each wand is made of something different, as I'm sure you know, it's called a core."

We nodded, wanting to know what she was talking about.

"My wand is made of a Phoenix's feather," Bella told us. "A very rare thing. The Phoenix whose feather is in my wand only gave one other, the one inside its brother."

Alice noticed, the same as I did, the tone she'd used when mentioning the other wand and was curious as to why she sounded the way she did.

"Who has the other wand?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"Voldemort," she stated.

People around us, who had heard, flinched.

"Is that one of the reasons why it's you job to kill him?" Alice asked.

Bella frowned, "It's not _the_ reason but it does symbolize the connection we have. I personally don't fully understand it but Ollivander did. I think that's what Voldemort wanted – information on our twin cores."

She turned to look out the window and, according to Jasper, a sudden rush of guilt washed over her. She looked to be lost deep in thought and again I wish I knew what she was thinking.

"You're feeling guilty," Jasper told her.

Bella's gaze flickered to him before nodding sadly.

"Why?" I asked, unable to help myself.

Her gaze flickered away from Jasper and towards me.

"People are dying because I don't have the courage or the power to fulfill the prophecy," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ginny," Ginny said from next to her, having heard her. She tried to touch Bella's hand but she mover out of the way and Ginny's hand dropped. "This isn't you fault."

"How many people died while I was away because they knew where I was?" Bella asked her.

"Four," she muttered in reply as the images of three men and one women flashed threw her thoughts.

"Yes," Bella exclaimed. "All because of me – of course it's my fault!"

"Bella it isn't –" Hermione started.

"I'm going to class," Bella cut her off before standing and leaving the Great Hall.

We sat in silence for a moment.

_What are you waiting for? _Alice screamed at me in my head.

Before anyone could say anything more, I stood and followed Bella. I ran after her at a human pace incase any one was looking and when I finally reach her, tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around to face me.

"Are you alright," I asked concerned. I took a step closer to her.

Bella looked up at the roof, seeming to calm herself down.

"I'm fine," she said before turning to walk away.

I grabbed her arm gently and a jolt of electricity shot through me, causing me to let go.

"I know you Bella," I reminded her gently. "You're lying."

She scoffed, surprising me.

"You know the person I would have been if I were human but I'm not exactly human, am I?" she questioned.

"You may not be as defenseless as I originally thought," I said softly and lovingly hoping to get the message that I loved her across. "But that doesn't mean you're not the same person on the inside."

A single tear rolled down her cheek and made me wince. I hated seeing her cry – it was worse than my own pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously as I took a step closer to her.

She took a step away from me.

"Don't look at me like that," she muttered.

"Like what?" I asked, incredibly confused. Even if I was confused the pain of seeing her hurting was still there.

"Like you still love me!" she exploded.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you like it :)**

**Review, Mel.**


	9. Parselmouth

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry that this chapter took so long!**

**I want to thank Brittz303 for beta reading my story! :)**

**I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!**

* * *

Parselmouth

Incredible pain washed through me as I realized that she didn't know that I still loved her. She obviously lost complete trust in my love for her the night that I lied to her and told her I didn't. If I'd known how much this would hurt both of us, I never would have done it.

I opened my mouth to tell her that I did love her when a group of students walked around the corner and froze.

_What's Bella Swan doing alone in a hall way with one of the new kids?_

_Why does Bella look so mad?_

_She's so beautiful_

I felt like pouching something after that last comment as jealousy ran through me.

Bella sighed and turned to leave but I grabbed her arm to stop her.

_Are they having an argument? I wonder what over._

She didn't turn around but she did stop, knowing it was useless to try to get out of my grip.

"We'll finish this conversation later," I said as softly as I could when I was still jealous and turned on my heel, walking straight past the students that still stood frozen in the corridor.

* * *

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and I all went hunting during lunch and our free period. Alice said she wanted to stay behind, something about talking to one of her teachers about an essay she had to do but I didn't believe her, as she had been blocking me by singing the German alphabet in her head. Either way I was disappointed that I missed free period with Bella but my siblings had pointed out that my eyes were getting considerably darker and that was never a good thing around Bella.

We returned to Hogwarts in time for Transfiguration, our class after free period. I was happy to see Bella again and I watched her longingly as she entered the room, though, she looked too deep in thought to even notice. I really hated not being able to read her mind.

It was about half way through the lesson, when it happened. Professor McGonagall had been teaching us how to turn rabbits into lizards and I, along with my siblings and Bella, had managed to do so. Two people across the rooms' minds suddenly turned panicked.

I glanced up at the two the second one of the screamed. A snake sat in front of her, hissing at her. I would have done something to stop it but didn't in fear of exposing my family, but also because someone beat me to it.

A noise that sounded like a snake hissing came from the other side of the room. My head whipped around to see Bella walking towards the snake, keeping perfect eye contact with it. I heard the hissing noise once again and, with a jolt, realized that the sound was coming out of Bella's mouth.

_Parselmouth_

That was the only though echoing around the frozen class room. Bella was a Parselmouth? Didn't that mean she should've been in Slytherin? After all Slytherin was known for being a Parselmouth and only his descendents were said to be able to.

Does that mean Bella was Slytherin's descendent?

A million questions floated around in my head as the snake hissed once more at the horrified girl before it turned and headed towards Bella. I was about to jump between Bella and the snake, knowing it wasn't going to hurt me but Alice put a hand on my shoulder.

_Don't_ – Was all she thought.

I was about to ask why when Bella pulled out her wand and pointed it at the snake, easily turning it back into a rabbit. I, along with everyone else, was surprised. We'd just learnt how to do that and she'd already mastered it.

_Always such a fast learner _– Professor McGonagall thought proudly.

"Sorry," Bella muttered softly before returning to her seat. Most students continued on as if nothing had happened, having already known she was a Parselmouth. My siblings and I, on the other hand, were going to be asking her several questions later.

* * *

By dinner time everyone was talking – and thinking – about the fact that Bella Swan had once again talked to a snake. I'd seen through several different peoples' heads the day when they'd first discovered she was a Parselmouth and how every one instantly assumed the worst and that she was the one who had opened the Chamber of Secrets.

I remember hearing about the Chamber of Secrets while I was here as a young wizard. No one had ever found it and most people were certain it didn't exist. I was surprised to discover it had been opened twice since I left.

I sat at the Gryffindor table, listening to the conversation Bella was having with her friends.

"What did you say to the snake?" Ron asked her. I, myself, had been wondering that very same thing and was glad to have the question answered, even if not directly.

"I told it to leave her alone," Bella said sincerely.

"You could have just turned it back into a rabbit," Hermione pointed out to her. "Why'd you speak to it?"

"I don't really know," Bella shrugged after a short pause. "Every time I see a snake I just get some weird impulse to take to it."

"I wish I could talk to snakes," Harry muttered.

I saw Bella's face visibly darken, though no one else would have noticed it.

"Did you really want to go through what I did when everyone found out I was a Parselmouth?" she asked sorrowfully.

"No," Harry said thoughtfully. "I guess not."

* * *

We didn't get a chance to be alone with Bella until late that night. She sat in the common room, finishing an essay, and her friends had just left for bed.

"You're a Parselmouth?" Emmett blurted out as soon as he friends were far enough up the stairs that they wouldn't hear.

"Yes," Bella said simply as she bit her lip, staring at her essay, before putting the quill down and turning to look at us.

"Isn't that Slytherin's symbol?" Rose echoed my earlier thoughts.

"Yes," Bella said. It looked like she had been expecting this conversation to take place.

"Then why aren't you in Slytherin?" Rose asked her, truly curious.

"I wasn't born a Parselmouth," she told us, shrugging slightly. "I was made one by Slytherin's heir himself."

"How do you make someone a Parselmouth?" Alice asked, repeating the thoughts I'd just heard go through all of my siblings' heads.

"By cursing them," she said.

"Cursing them?" I repeated.

Bella moved her hair away from her forehead to reveal a scar that I'd some how failed to notice.

"This mark is one left only by a very powerful curse," Bella stated.

"What curse was it?" Emmett asked.

"The killing curse," she mumbled under her breath, knowing we'd still hear.

"The one Voldemort cast," Alice whispered.

Bella nodded, "This is why I'm the one who has to kill Voldemort. When he gave me this scar he gave me some of his power. Not only am I now a Parselmouth but it also gave me a strange connection between my mind and Voldemort's. When Voldemort is feeling particularly emotional, I can feel it and sometimes even see through his eyes. I had to learn Occlumency to keep him out of my mind."

_Out of my mind_ – The words echoed through my head and I suddenly realized why I'd picked up on that one phrase. Not only did it keep Voldemort out of her head but others as well.

"And me," I breathed in realization.

All of them turned to stare at me, their thoughts confused.

"That's why I can't read your mind," I explained to Bella. "You're using Occlumency to keep me out."

Bella sighed softly and nodded.

"You knew," I suddenly realized. "You knew and you didn't tell me."

"I only found out yesterday," she promised quickly. "It's also why you can't read Dumbledore's or Snape's minds, they know Occlumency too."

"Does anyone else?" Alice asked.

"Not at Hogwarts," Bella said. "But a lot of people who spend time around Voldemort would."

"Would Voldemort?" Alice asked, her thoughts suddenly blocked by the Australian national anthem in French.

"No," Bella said thoughtfully. "He most likely thinks that no one would dare challenge his power."

She nodded, her thoughts still blocked.

Bella stared at her curiously for a moment before shrugging it off.

"Well I'm going to get some sleep," she announced before leaving the room.

I waited till she was out of hearing range before I turned to Alice, "Why are you blocking me?"

"No reason," she grinned before she grabbed Rose and the two of them returned to their room to fake sleep until they were sure the rest of their roommates were asleep.

I sighed, knowing better than to try to get anything out of Alice.

I guess I was just going to have to wait and see.

* * *

We were sitting, pretending to eat breakfast, after having joined Bella and her friends in the Great Hall. Most of them seemed to register the fact that Dumbledore and Snape weren't in the Hall for breakfast but Ginny was the one to voice it.

"They sure are away a lot, aren't they?" she asked.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore and Snape," Ginny replied.

"I noticed that," Harry said. "I wonder why."

"Business with the Order most likely," Ron told them.

All of them agreed, nodding their heads.

"Hey Swan!" an annoying sounding voice practically sneered my love's name. His thoughts were cruel and obnoxious.

Bella groaned, low enough that only my family heard.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, not even turning to look at him.

"I just thought you should know that I'm Slytherin's seeker again this year," Malfoy bragged to every one who was listening. "There isn't even really a reason for you to even bother trying to put together a team."

The boy was smirking, looking oddly proud of his comment. Emmett snorted, low enough that only the vampires in the room heard.

"I just thought you should know," Bella said in the same tone that he had used when speaking to her. "That you need to get over yourself."

Emmett's laughter rang out around the room but he wasn't the only one laughing so it wouldn't have sounded quite so loud to everyone else. Most of the Slytherins were holding back laughter of their own, while the Gryffindors full out laughed, including myself.

Malfoy glared at her before storming out of the Great Hall.

"So trials are still on tomorrow?" Jasper asked Bella, still highly amused from everyone else's laughter.

Bella smiled at him and nodded.

"I hope the team is really good this year," Ginny said.

"Hey," Bella exclaimed. "Don't forget I'm the one choosing the team."

"But you have to actually have good players to choose from first," Ginny pointed out.

"True," Bella said, sighing slightly.

"We do have some good players," Harry said.

"Yeah, like us," Ron said high-fiving Harry.

I noticed Bella, Hermione and Ginny all rolled their eyes at them before ignoring the comment.

"With your new broom we'll defiantly have the fastest seeker," Ginny grinned at Bella.

"I'd almost forgotten about that," Bella said, grinning back.

* * *

**I'll be putting up the next chapter in about five minutes I just have to get it back from my beta!**

**Review,**

**Mel!**


	10. Stupid Mind Reading Vampire

**Hey everyone!**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Again I want to thank Brittz303 for beta reading it!**

* * *

Stupid Mind Reading Vampire

Today was the day of the Gryffindor Quidditch Trials and I had every plan of impressing Bella and getting onto the team so that I could spend more time with her. She stood in front of most of Gryffindor looking as beautiful as ever and holding a school broom, something about not wanting to ruin her new one.

"First I want you to all fly two laps around the pitch in groups," she announced, loudly.

She blew her whistle, making my family and I flinch, and a group of small girls took off the ground. Bella sent that group straight to the stands after they landed. Several of the first few groups were also sent to the stands by Bella. A couple of groups are that people finally managed to stay on their broom the whole two laps while going at a decent speed.

Emmett, Jasper, Bella's friends – Harry, Ron and Ginny – and I were the last group left to fly. As Bella turned to look at us, a glorious smile spread across her face and she blew her whistle. Our whole group took off much faster than any one else, while Emmett, Jasper and I made sure not to use vampire speed. We completed the two laps quickly before landing perfectly on the ground.

"Nice," Bella said with the smile still on her face.

She turned to face everyone else.

"Anyone trying out for beaters stand over there," she pointed to the other side of the pitch and a group of about ten people walked over. Emmett and Jasper were standing over there, sizing up their competition.

Bella turned to the box of Quidditch balls and grabbed her broom. Everyone in school seemed to think that she was exceptional on a broom and I couldn't wait to see it. She pulled out three beaters' bats and handed one each to two boys standing near Emmett and Jasper, while keeping one.

"In the air," Bella told the two boys she had given the bats two and both of them jumped on their brooms and followed her command.

Bella turned around to look at the rest of us and yelled, "Everyone else is to stay on the ground."

Bella stepped back towards the box of Quidditch balls and released the bludgers and they shot out of the box and straight up into the air. I watched in amazement as Bella kicked off the ground and flew up into the air. She did it so gracefully and easily, almost like she was meant to fly. She certainly wasn't the clumsy girl she'd pretended to be back in Forks.

"Right," Bella said as she positioned her self opposite the two boys. "I want you to aim the bludgers through the goal posts when they come near you."

Both boys nodded, I could tell from both their thoughts that they were nervous. Right then a bludger launched its self over one of the boys' heads and aimed straight for Bella. She'd obviously seen it coming, though, as she swung the beaters' bat that she still held and hit the bludger straight through the goal post on the other side of the pitch.

I stared at her in amazement, not many people could do that, – especially not a seeker – only really strong beaters were usually able to.

"Go!" Bella called as she dodged another wild bludger.

The first few groups managed to hit the ball hard and fast but none of them were very accurate, which I knew could be crucial in a Quidditch game.

"Emmett! Jasper!" Bella yelled down at them with a smile on her face. "Get up here!"

She hit another bludger easily out of her way as Emmett and Jasper flew up and stopped in front of her.

"You know what to do," she said softly to them. "Go for it."

Jasper and Emmett both flew off after the bludgers almost instantly and quickly both of them got a bludger through the goal posts. The crowd started cheering, realizing quickly how good they were.

Bella returned to the ground after Emmett got about his sixth bludger through the goal posts. She landed right next to me, giving me an excellent chance to compliment her.

"You're not a bad beater yourself," I told her.

She turned to look at me with a slightly guarded expression, but took the compliment gracefully.

"Thanks," she said softly. "I'll always be a seeker, though."

There was a short silence between us until she continued, "It's in my blood."

Our eyes met and I grinned, amused at her, "Your blood?"

She returned my grin with a smile, "My dad was a seeker. They say he was the best Hogwarts ever saw."

Bella looked away from me then and back up at my brothers as the crowd became even louder.

She laughed slightly, "I think they've done enough showing off."

She blew her whistle and Jasper and Emmett returned to the ground, high-fiving each other once they landed. Bella kicked off the ground next to me and I watched as she caught both the bludgers and returned them to the box of Quidditch balls.

"Keepers in the air," she said once she'd put the bludgers back. She reached into the box again and this time, took out the Quaffle.

She then turned to Harry and Ginny, "Would you two mind helping me out?"

Both of her friends agreed and they took off into the sky.

Eventually all of the keepers had been tested and I'd seen that Bella was just a good a chaser as a beater. I honestly wondered what she was like as a seeker.

Bella asked Ron to stay with her as she sent the other keepers to the stands and by every ones' performances I'd say that Bella was planning on keeping Ron as the team's keeper.

She then called for the chasers and I got onto my Nimbus 2001 and flew up and came to a stop next to Harry and Ginny.

"I want you in groups of three," Bella called out. Everyone instantly split up and I joined Harry and Ginny in a three.

Each group slowly took turns to get the Quaffle past Ron and not many were able to. Harry, Ginny and I were up next. I took the Quaffle from Bella and passed it to Harry, who tricked his best friend and managed to get it passed him.

Edward – Jasper thought to me suddenly, after I'd managed to get my third goal past Ron, with a grin on his face – look at Bella.

I turned around to look at her to see her looking at me with a grin on her face, she turned quickly though so that it didn't look like she'd been watching me, but I saw it.

_She's feeling awed_ – he told me, amused.

He was laughing at me in his head now and I personally was in an all around better mood. Bella was awed by me. Well, that was a start.

I got a fourth goal, Ginny got two and Harry got another before Bella told all the chasers to return to the ground.

Bella stepped forward and spoke so that the whole pitch could hear her – even the people in the stands.

"Our keeper, for the second year in a row, is Ron." They crowd erupted in cheers, happy with the choice.

"Our new beaters are Emmett and Jasper," she stated as another loud cheer came from the stands.

"And our chasers this year," she called and I held my breath, "Are Ginny, Harry and Edward."

I let out the breath, happily grinning, as the crowd cheered again.

"Congratulations," she smiled at us as those who didn't get in, left the pitch. "You all did really well today and I expect to see you all here Monday after school for our first training session."

We were on our way back to the changing rooms when Bella spoke again, "Oh and a warning to all of you. Be careful around the Slytherin players, we all know that they like to cheat.

"No one will be getting any of us," I told her confidently once her friends were inside the change room. I tapped the side of my head to prove my point.

She turned on her heel and walked into the change room. As the door swung shut behind her she muttered, "Stupid mindreading vampire."

Jasper and Emmett burst out laughing and I chuckled.

God, I loved that woman.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I wont be updating for a week as I go away on school camp tomorrow!**

**After that I have a week were I can update before my half-yearly exams and that will possibly stop me from updating for that week.**

**After that, though, everything will (hopefully) go back to normal.**

**Please stay with my stories for the next couple of weeks while my life gets really busy. **

**Review,**

**Mel**


	11. Annoying Hormonal Teenagers

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm back from camp!**

**Unfortuantly, I didn't come back unscaved and I've just got back from visiting the doctor.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Annoying Hormonal Teenagers

It was a few hours after Quidditch trials, while we were sitting in the common room, that Alice had a vision. It was of Malfoy putting some kind of liquid in Bella's drink right before she drank it and then, when she did, she choked and collapsed. I wanted to kill him for even considering hurting Bella but I was distracted by Bella as she walked through the common room door.

Alice jumped up and was in front of Bella before she could blink.

"What is it?" Bella asked, sounding worried.

"Malfoy is going to put something in your pumpkin juice tonight," Alice told her.

"And if I don't drink it?" Bella asked curiously.

I watched with Alice as the new scene played out in front of her.

She smiled at Bella, "You'll be perfectly fine."

Bella returned her smile.

"Come join us," Alice said suddenly, grabbing Bella's arm and pulling her towards us. "It's only fair that you are part of the family celebration."

"Why?" Bella asked sounding confused.

She never did know how much she meant to all of us.

"Because you're part of the family," Alice said in a matter-of-fact voice.

They both sat down and conversation quickly picked up. As we were laughing and joking, I picked up the confused thoughts of Bella's friends. They wanted to know the whole story of what was going on and they planned on finding out soon.

* * *

Sunday, was the first trip to Hogsmeade of the school year and Alice and Rose had begged Bella to spend her day with us once Alice saw that her friends would be preoccupied. I silently thanked both my sisters, as it meant I got to spend a whole day with Bella.

At the end of breakfast, the six of us left the castle for Hogsmeade. We were all laughing at a joke Emmett had just told when Bella abruptly stopped laughing. I turned to look at her, concerned, to find that she was staring at Jasper curiously.

"Hey Jasper," she called softly.

"Yes?" he asked, smiling at her. He was curious as to what she was going to ask him.

"Why don't you seem to have a problem with being around my blood any more?" she asked.

Jasper couldn't bring himself to check her emotions or look at her, for fear of finding that Bella hated, feared or didn't trust him.

"After what I did to you at your birthday party –" Bella cut him off.

"I don't blame you for that Jasper," she said. His head snapped in her direction, not being able to believe what she was saying. "I never have and I never will."

He smiled sadly at her; incredibly relieve to find she wasn't repulsed by him.

"Well after your party," he continued. "I got better at being around blood. Of course, if someone actually starts bleeding or gets too close it will still be hard but you're blood is no longer a problem for me because I've spent so much time around you."

Bella smiled happily at him, "Does that mean I don't have to keep myself at a safe distance any more?"

Emmett's laugh echoed off the hills around us as Jasper grinned at her, "As long as you're not actually bleeding."

"Awesome," she mumbled, happily.

I laughed along with everyone else, happy to see that she was totally comfortable around my family. I'd gotten over not wanting to change her, realizing that if she wanted to spend eternity with me I wasn't about to be the one to stop her.

That is, if she still wanted to be with me.

When we arrived at Hogsmeade, Bella led us to a place called The Three Broomsticks. We sat down at a table and Bella went to stand up again. I saw in one of Alice's visions what she was about to do and stopped her. I reached up and grabbed her hand, smiling as she turned to look at me.

"I'll get you a drink," I told her as I stood up.

I knew she was about to protest, but luckily Alice stopped her.

"Just let him get it," she said softly. "You know how stubborn he can be."

Bella sighed in defeat and sat down. I turned and walked over to the counter.

"One Butterbeer please," I said to the lady serving several other Hogwarts students.

She blinked and stared at me, eyes wide.

_Wow, I haven't seen him around before. I defiantly would remember him if I had._

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and continued to smile politely as I waited for her to snap out of it. I searched Alice's mind so that I didn't have to listen to her or any of the other girls in the room thinking about me.

"You don't need to buy me anything any more," Bella was saying stubbornly to Alice. "Unlike in the muggle world, I'm quite rich in the magical world."

_She's not getting out of it that easily._ Alice thought to herself.

She smiled brightly back at Bella, "Doesn't mean we won't buy you things for the fun of it."

I was pulled out of Alice's thoughts as the lady at the counter handed me a butter beer. I thanked her and returned to the table in time to hear Bella groan in frustration.

"Drink up little human," Emmett joked to Bella.

"I'm not exactly human any more Emmett," she pointed out to him.

Emmett's face fell and I could see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to think.

_I got it!_

"Than drink up little witch," he said, proud of himself.

Rosalie hit him upside the head as the rest of us rolled our eyes at him.

"What was that for?" Emmett exclaimed.

Rosalie just glared at her husband.

_He can be so stupid sometimes!_

I chuckled to myself as I heard Rosalie's thoughts and Emmett quickly dropped it after seeing the glare he was receiving.

"Absolutely nothing has changed," Bella murmured to herself in amusement.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked. I wanted to know her answer but I was also slightly afraid of it.

She looked me in the eyes and smiled happily, the first fully genuine smile I'd seen from her since her disastrous seventeenth birthday.

"Yes," she said. "That is defiantly a good thing."

I smiled brightly at her reply and our eyes locked. We stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time. I tuned out all the thoughts around me, something I could only do completely when I was focusing entirely on Bella.

"Bella!" a voice called.

Bella turned around at the sound of her name and I followed her eyes to land on Seamus and Dean.

"Hey Seamus," she smiled at him, realizing he was the one who called her name.

"Hey," he smiled back at her.

_I bet she'll come with us, I've seen the way she looks at me._

I growled as an image of Bella staring dreamily at him came into Seamus thoughts.

"What?" Bella whispered to me, having heard my growl, along with my siblings.

"His thoughts are similar to that of the vile Newton," I told her through clenched teeth.

Bella chocked on the Butterbeer she'd just taken a sip of.

Seamus reached us then, so she didn't get to reply.

"We were just heading to Honey Dukes," he told her. "I was just wondering if you want to join us."

I glared at the boy who dared to think he could take Bella away from me. I could feel Bella's eyes on my face but I didn't look away from him.

"Sorry Seamus," she said softly. "But I already promised to spend the day with the Cullens."

_She's turning me down for them? Why would she do that when she clearly likes me?_

I held in my growl this time as Seamus and Dean nodded and left without another word.

"Annoying hormonal teenagers," I muttered to myself.

"Are his emotions really as bad as Mike's?" Bella asked Jasper.

He cringed and nodded.

"Edward," he called to me. "You need to calm down before you send me on a rampage."

_You're so angry it's hard to control_, he continued in his thoughts.

"Sorry," I murmured.

Once I was calm I realized what Seamus had thought.

"You don't really like him do you?" I asked Bella.

"Pardon?" Bella asked, clearly confused.

"He seems to think you're quite taken with him," I told her.

Alice and Rose giggles and Jasper chuckled while Emmett's loud laughter caused several heads to turn in our direction. Bella just looked confused.

"Are you serious?" she asked me.

I nodded, still slightly angry.

"No," she said with so much sincerity I had to believe her, especially as she was looking me straight in the eye. "He's just a friend."

I nodded and smiled, happy it wasn't true.

"There's only one person who'll ever be more than a friend to me," Bella suddenly whispered, so low that had I been human I wouldn't have heard it.

My smile faded and my eyebrows pulled together as I thought about what she'd just said.

Had she meant me? I really hoped so.

What if she hadn't meant me but someone else?

Would I let her love someone else?

No.

I was going to try my hardest to make her mine again.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading!**

**Review,**

**Mel**


	12. We're Made Of Stone

****

Hey everyone!

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update!**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

* * *

We're Made Of Stone

"I did want to go to Honey Dukes though," Bella announced a few silent moments later.

_YAY!_

Alice's mental voice screamed in my head as she beamed at her.

"You mean you're actually going to buy something?" she asked.

"Yes Alice," Bella said, clearly amused. "Would you like to witness it?"

"Yes!" Alice said excitedly as we all stood up and left The Three Broomsticks to head to Honey Dukes.

We entered the shop and I was instantly hit with the strong smell of human food. Despite that, I looked around the store in awe. The shelves were lined with all different kinds of sweets that, from the Witch's and Wizard's thoughts, were delicious. Barrels lined one wall and were filled with what looked like Jelly Beans.

Bella instantly walked over to the chocolate wall and we all followed her. I made sure that I remembered what kinds of sweets she liked best for a later date.

"How do you eat this stuff?" Rose asked Bella in a whisper, clearly disgusted.

Bella laughed quietly, "We can't smell as well as you can."

Rose turned to grin at her, "That explains a lot."

Alice, Rose and Bella all laughed softly as Bella reached forward and grabbed a box of chocolate. 'Chocolate Cauldrons' was written across the front. She looked at it briefly before suddenly putting them back on the shelf rather suddenly.

"You don't like Chocolate Cauldrons?" I asked her curiously.

"I used to," she responded quietly before walking over to a shelf with coconut ice.

"Why don't you anymore?" I asked curiously.

She sighed and I wondered briefly if I was annoying her but I didn't get to finish that thought as she went on to explain.

"Last year a guy in Hufflepuff gave me a box of Chocolate Cauldrons," she explained. "Harry had warned me the day before that he'd heard some guys saying they were going to try to get me to take a love potion. I figured that the chocolates contained a love potion so didn't try them but Ron found them on the table in the common room."

She paused for a moment and turned to look at me, but only for the smallest moment, before turning back to the coconut she was holding.

"Let's just say that hearing Ron say he was madly in love with another guy isn't something easily forgotten."

I smiled at her and chuckled, imaging that strange scene. Slowly, she smiled too and giggled softly before turning and walking over to another shelf. The second she looked at it her loud laughter echoed around the room. My siblings and I were instantly by her side, wondering what she found so amusing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, smiling happily at the sound of her glorious laugh.

She grinned and pointed to a try that sat underneath a sigh that read: Unusual Tastes. I looked down at the tray and saw a stack of red lollipops. I breathed in and realized at the same second as my siblings what they were.

"Yum!" Emmett exclaimed as he reached forward and grabbed one, quickly putting it into his mouth. He smiled hugely and murmured, "Animal blood."

Alice reached forward and one grabbed one too, beaming.

Bella laughed again, bringing a smile to my face, "This is defiantly not a sight you see everyday."

"Never thought I'd see the day Emmett and Alice stood in a candy shop sucking on lollipops," I agreed with her, highly amused by my siblings' antics.

Bella laughed harder and soon we were all laughing.

_Looks like Bella likes the new kids._

_What could possibly be that funny?_

_Wow, she looks beautiful when she laughs._

The thoughts of the passing students ran through my head as we calmed down.

"I'm going to get some of these for Carlisle and Esme," Bella said suddenly, grabbing a handful.

A vision of Esme and Carlisle smiling at Bella, clearly amused, as she handed them the lollipops passed through Alice's mind. My attention was drawn back to Bella as she bought the lollipops and blue squares of coconut ice. I made sure to remember that the coconut squares appeared to be Bella's favorite.

* * *

We headed back to Hogwarts shortly after, deciding that we'd had enough of Hogsmeade. We arrived back in the common room and Bella instantly sat down in a chair, summoning a piece of parchment and a quill to her.

_We'll leave you two alone_ – Alice's thoughts reached me as she dragged my other siblings up the stairs.

"Need any help," I asked Bella quietly as I took a seat next to her.

She shook her head, her brown hair flying around her, "I'm fine but thank you."

I nodded my head but stayed where I was, just wanting to watch her work.

When she finally put her quill down, I decided it was time I got some of the questions that had been running through my head answered.

"Did Charlie know you were a witch?" I asked, curious as to exactly how much he had known when he wasn't even Bella's real father.

"You heard his thoughts on several occasions," she pointed out. "He had no idea."

I nodded as I realized this.

"In fact," Bella continued sadly. "He doesn't even know I exist any more."

"He doesn't know you exist?" I asked in clear surprise.

She looked away from me, "If you were to return to Forks no one in that town would have any recollection of me what so ever. I had to erase their memories."

"But you didn't erase mine or my families," I realized.

"I know it was selfish but I couldn't do it," she said as a single tear ran slowly down her cheek. "No matter how hard I tried I couldn't erase the memories of the people I love."

She stared at the floor and was unable to see the happiness that crossed my face as she spoke.

"Thank you," I murmured to her as I lifted her chin and whipped aware the single tear.

She stared at me in clear confusion, "What?"

I hid my smile as I repeated myself, "Thank you. I didn't want to forget you. You mean too much to me."

She stared into my eyes as I put all the love I held for her into my expression. She opened her mouth slightly as if to speak but stopped when the portrait hole opened. A group of younger looking kids walked through it, laughing about something that happened to one of the other students while they were in Hogsmeade.

Bella's eyes drifted away from the laughing students and her eyes met mine for the briefest second before she hurried up the stairs to her room and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

The rest of our weekend passed by quickly with next to no contact with Bella and suddenly it was Monday and time for our first Quidditch practice. My brothers and I grabbed our brooms and headed to the pitch, arriving before anyone else. Several Slytherin students sat in the stands and most of them stared in surprise at my brothers and I, not knowing in advance that we were on the team.

Harry, Ron and Ginny showed up shortly after, causing the Slytherins to laugh at them. Bella came out onto the pitch last and all the Slytherins snickered at her, even though from their thoughts I could tell that the majority of them actually thought she was an amazing seeker. Bella turned around to glare at them before turning back to us.

"Ignore them," Bella said sternly. "As far as you're concerned, we're the only ones here."

We all nodded at her, agreeing to ignore them.

"Alright then," she said, standing over her broom in a position that said she was ready to be in the air. "We're going to get started."

The rest of us stepped over our brooms and Harry, Ron and Ginny took off. My brothers and I were about to follow when Bella's voice stopped us.

"I need you to be careful," she told us. "I don't care if you use your full speed and strength in the game – it's up to you how much you want to risk it. However, during training I don't want to have to take anyone to the hospital wing because you were stronger then them."

We all nodded our understanding.

"One other thing," she said right before we were about to take off. I turned to look at her and was surprised but happy to see the massive smile on her face. "Make Malfoy eat his words."

Emmett, Jasper and I all laughed as she took off the ground with us close behind her.

"Off you go," she smiled at us as we started flying warm up laps around the pitch.

I was the fastest flyer, just like when I was running, with Emmett and Jasper close behind me. We were about half way around the pitch when something flew past me, so fast that even Jasper, Emmett and I could only just make it out with out sharp eyes.

Bella suddenly appeared in front of us, having pulled to a sudden stop.

"Wow," she breathed wide eyed, clearly amazed by her own speed.

"That was awesome," Ron suddenly exclaimed, clearly pleased with the speed.

* * *

Two hours later and we headed back to our rooms at the end of practice. My siblings and I sat in the common room talking for a while. Alice sat in Jasper's lap and Rose and Emmett sat opposite them on the other couch. They were starting to talk among their couples when Bella finally came into the common room.

She glanced at her friends who sat comfortably by the fire in couples before her gaze drifted to us. By this time Alice was talking a hundred miles a minute to Jasper and Emmett and Rose were whispering to each other. Then, her gaze met mine and she smiled. She walked over to us and sat down next to me.

As soon as she did Alice's mind became unblocked and she announced to everyone what she'd been waiting for Bella to arrive for her to tell us.

"There's a storm coming!" she said excitedly.

"Yes," Emmett yelled, causing people to stare at us.

The rest of us just smiled excitedly, ready for what that meant. Alice wasn't smiling, though, and neither was Bella, instead they were just staring at each other.

Bella's head tilted slightly to the side in a silent question.

"Are you going to join us tonight?" Alice asked her.

Through Jasper's mind I could sense the surprise that ran through Bella/

"Only if you want me to," she replied softly.

"Of course we do," Rose said, clearly excited.

"Alright," Bella grinned at us. "I'll come."

"Yay," Alice said excitedly, bouncing in her seat. Her and Bella smiled at each other but I noticed Bella's smiled falter for the briefest of seconds before it returned again, even bigger.

"We'll leave shortly after dinner," I told her.

She nodded.

"Your friends have to think you're in bed," Alice warned her.

"I'll make sure of it," Bella promised her.

Alice nodded, reassured, and sat back down in Jasper's lap.

"Esme will be happy that you're coming," I whispered in Bella's ear as I thought about my parents' reaction to Bella.

"Are you happy that I'm coming?" she asked me.

I was saddened that she actually had to ask but I answered anyway, "Definitely."

She returned my smile with a beautiful one of her own.

* * *

"Why do you even bother coming to dinner if you don't eat?" Bella suddenly asked us as we sat down at dinner.

"We have to keep up pretences," I reminded her.

She opened her mouth to speak, whether to agree with me or not I would never know, but was interrupted.

"Ms. Swan," the voice of Professor Snape came from behind me, surprising me as I was unable to read his thoughts.

"Sir," Bella greeted him curtly.

"Don't forget that tonight is the first full moon," he said.

I didn't know why he was telling her that, but she obviously did as she froze in her seat.

"I will not forget," she promised him after she snapped out of it.

"I should hope not," he agreed. They stared at each other for a moment and it looked like a million words passed between them. Slowly he turned and walked away.

"What was that about?" Jasper asked her, as confused as he was.

"I might not be able to go tonight," Bella told us softly as she glanced away from us.

Disappointed I asked, "Why not?"

"I have to be twice as careful on a full moon," she explained.

"Why?" Rose asked, like the rest of us, still confused.

"When Voldemort wants you dead – night time is always dangerous," Bella sighed softly. "It's more dangerous on a full moon though as some of his servants work by the full moon."

I was confused, they worked by the full moon?

"There's no need to worry," Emmett said cockily as he flexed his biceps.

"He's right you know," I told her softly. "We'll protect you."

"I'm not about to put you all in danger," she told us stubbornly.

"We're made of stone," Rose reminded her.

"It doesn't matter what you're made of when it comes to Voldemort," Bella murmured.

"Please Bella," Alice begged. "Please, I promise we'll protect you and don't worry about is we'll be fine."

"Fine," she sighed, giving in to Alice. "But Dumbledore isn't going to be happy if he finds out that I was out of the castle on a full moon."

"You'll come back unharmed," I promised her as I reached forward and took her hand. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Alice coughed – _Who won't let anything happen to her?_

I rolled my eyes at her and reluctantly took my hand away from hers as I noticed my siblings thoughts focus on our hands, "_We_ won't let anything happen to you."

Bella giggled and she and Alice grinned at each other.

* * *

An hour later we all headed out to the entrance to the castle where we met Esme and Carlisle. We were about to walk towards the forbidden forest when Bella's voice stopped us.

"They're going to see us," she whispered.

"Who is?" Carlisle asked her, confused.

"Dumbledore and possibly Snape," she replied.

"We'll have to use vampire speed," Alice said.

Carlisle nodded, "Edward can you carry Bella?"

I nodded and turned to grab Bella, pulling her onto my back before taking off faster than the human – or wizard and witch – eye could see. It was mere minutes later that Bella jumped off my back as we arrived in the clearing. Alice, Carlisle and I went to stand in the field, playing with our usual teams. Emmett approached home plate, while Bella, Jasper and Rosalie sat on a nearby rock. Esme stood behind Emmett, umpiring as usual.

"It's time," Alice called just as the first flash of lightened flashed across the sky.

Emmett's first hit went straight over my head and I tore after it. I caught it moments later and shot back into the clearing, just in time to tag Emmett inches before he reached the plate.

_Damn you, Edward_ – Emmett grumbled to me in his thoughts as he sulked away.

Jasper stood up to bat next and the game continued.

It was about half an hour later that Alice froze on her way to stepping up to bat. Instantly, I ran to Bella's side as my brothers all moved to their mates' sides.

"Alice," Jasper said softly as he took her hands and sent her calming waves.

When Alice came out of the vision, she was blocking her mind from me and turned to look at Bella.

"Our futures just disappeared didn't they?" she asked grimly.

Alice nodded slowly, having some how known that Bella would have the answer.

A howl rang out in the distance and it didn't sound normal.

"How did you know?" I asked Bella.

She stood up from the rock and looked into the forest, "There's a reason that full moons are more dangerous."

"Why?" Alice asked the question running through all our heads.

"You were right about one thing Alice," Bella told her softly. "There is defiantly a storm coming."

We stared at her confused.

Then, we heard the second howl of a wolf. This time, however, it sounded extremely close. A second later and a tall, rather large wolf stepped out of behind a tree and it turned to growl at Bella.

"Ah Fenrir Greyback," Bella spoke without taking her eyes off the wolf. "We meet again."

With a sudden jolt I realized what was so different about this strange wolf – it was a werewolf.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Please review!**

**Mel**


	13. You're Part Of Our Family

**Hey everyone and thanks for the reviews!**

**This is my second update today!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

You're Part Of Our Family

All the werewolf did in response to Bella's words was growl louder at her. I couldn't read his mind as he had no control over what he was doing but knew for sure that he was going to attack Bella so I crouched protectively in front of her. My vision darkened as I gave over to my protective instincts and I lost track of what everyone else was doing.

Moments later he made a move toward Bella and I could hear my growl getting louder before I pounced on him, creating a sound similar to boulders crashing. When Emmett and Jasper joined the fight moments later I had to snap slightly back into reality in order not to attack them.

I pulled off the werewolf's arm as he took a swipe at me and he howled in pain. Seconds later, three other howls rang through the forest. I didn't think anything of it as Emmett suddenly disappeared out of my line of vision as I was too concentrated on destroying the werewolf that wanted to hurt my Bella.

Between Jasper and me, we easily destroyed the werewolf. The second I was sure he was dead, I glanced around wildly and slowly realized that only Jasper, Carlisle and I were left in the clearing.

"Where's Bella?" I asked quickly.

"Edward," Carlisle murmured and I spun around to look at him. "You need to calm down before you go anywhere near Bella."

I felt Jasper's calming waves, then, and let them calm me down. I took a deep breath and visibly relaxed.

"Let's get out of here before any more of them show up," Jasper said before the three of us ran into the forest. Moments later we walked out of the forest to find the others waiting there. Alice instantly ran into Jasper's arms and Carlisle wrapped an arm around Esme's waist.

"Are you alright?" Bella's worried voice reached my ears and I turned to her.

"Are _you_ alright?" I asked her, ignoring her worry for me and taking both her hands. I stared into her eyes as I awaited her answer.

She nodded, "I'm fine."

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly. She paused for the briefest of seconds before she melted into my embrace.

"You should be getting to bed," I reminded her by whispering into her ear. I quickly picked her up bridal style and, ignoring her protests, walked towards the castle. I was happy to see that she did, eventually, relax into me.

I quickly ran toward the Fat Lady's portrait, waking her up.

"Out late again?" she asked sleepily.

Then, her eyes focused on Bella in my arms and her eyes went wide.

"What did you do to the poor girl?" she asked in horror.

"Nothing," I told her honestly before stating the password.

The Fat Lady grudgingly opened the portrait hole and we stepped inside the common room. I put Bella down in front of her door.

"Goodnight Bella," I whispered to her and kissed her forehead before disappearing back down the stare case.

* * *

The next morning my siblings and I all sat down in the common room, waiting for Bella before we headed to breakfast. When she finally did come down she was yawning and looked extremely tired. She was about to take a seat between Rose and I when she was stopped.

"Hey Bella," Collin Creevy greeted.

"Hello Collin," Bella greeted back, looking like she was trying not to yawn.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" he asked her, concerned.

"Yes," she said, obviously lying.

_I wonder what she was doing up so late_ – he thought, obviously not believing her either. Still, he shrugged it off.

"This is for you," he told Bella, handing her a scroll.

"Thanks," she smiled at him.

He returned it brightly before leaving the common room.

"What is that?" Alice asked Bella, curiously.

"It's from Dumbledore," she explained before opening it.

She glanced down at the scroll and then froze.

"How does he know?" she asked, sounding more like she was talking to herself.

"Know what?" Emmett asked her, confused.

"He knows what happened last night," she told us in a whisper.

"How did he find out?" Jasper asked.

"I have no idea," she muttered in response.

I was about to ask if I could read the scroll but was interrupted by Ginny Weasley.

"Bella," Ginny called. "Are you coming to breakfast with us?"

"Yeah," Bella said. "Sure."

_Good_ – Ginny thought – _Then we can ask her about what's going on._

Bella glanced at us one more time before leaving the common room with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Why do I get the feeling they didn't just want to walk with her to breakfast?" Rose asked.

"They want to ask her about something," I told them. "I'm not really sure what."

"Come on," Alice said standing up. "We should be getting to breakfast too."

We walked into the Great Hall just in time to see Dumbledore and Snape enter, both of them staring at Bella. Her gaze landed on us and we walked over and sat down next to her.

_I wonder why Edward did that._

_Edward seems so nice; I can't understand why he would do such a thing._

The thoughts of Bella's friends hit me as soon as we sat down and I glanced at them curiously.

"Why are their thoughts all on me?" I whispered to Bella.

"I was just telling them about you," she answered in an equally quiet voice.

I glanced at Hermione, whose eyes were on Bella, as her thoughts practically screamed at me.

_I can't believe he would do that to her! What kind of a monster would lie about loving someone? We're losing her all because of him and his disappearing family._

I flinched at the harshness of her words.

"You're giving up your friends for us," I murmured to Bella. "Again."

"It doesn't matter if you want me to or not," she told me stubbornly. "I belong in your world and there is nothing you can do to change that."

We stared at each other in silence.

"I wish I'd known that six months ago," I muttered as I looked away from her. I really wish I had known that, for I probably would have even changed her if it was what she wanted most.

"Hey Bella," Rose said leaning across the table towards Bella. Her mind was completely blocked from me and I noticed quickly that Alice's was too.

"Yes?" Bella replied hesitantly.

"You have Defense Against The Dark Arts next, correct?" she asked her.

Bella nodded, looking at her questioningly.

"Then do you mind if Alice and I walk with you to class?" she asked.

Bella blinked in surprise before quickly regaining composure, "Um, sure."

"Yay," Alice exclaimed loudly.

Rosalie and Bella rolled their eyes and smiled in unison before the three of them stood and left the Great Hall.

* * *

At lunch time Emmett, Jasper and I sat waiting in the Great Hall for the others to come but none of them did. After waiting ten minutes I searched the castle for Alice or Rosalie's thoughts and found them in the hospital wing along with Esme, Carlisle and Bella. I told my brothers where they were and the three of us headed up.

"What's going on?" I asked as I sat down on the bed next to Bella, realizing that Rose and Alice were both singing in their heads.

"Snape," Rosalie hissed angrily.

"Rosalie," Carlisle said calmly. "You need to calm down."

"I have every right to be angry," Rose snapped at him.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered next to me.

Rose's face instantly softened as we all turned to look at Bella.

"I don't blame you," Rose said softly as she sat down on her other side. "You had no idea he was going to try that."

"I repeat," I said, clearly getting frustrated that neither of my sisters would let me see into their minds. "What's going on?"

"Snape did a lesson on Shape-shifters," Alice said sadly.

"And?" Emmett asked, not seeing where this was going.

"He tried to trick Bella into announcing our secret to the whole class," Rose hissed.

Our eyes widened in surprise.

"And did he succeed?" Esme asked.

Bella shook her head before turning angry, "If I had waited until he was out of Dumbledore's office he wouldn't have known in the first place."

"Bella," I said, instantly realizing that she was going to shoulder the blame. "It's not your fault."

I paused for a moment, uncertain, before I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder, both of us instantly relaxing.

"Edward is right," Carlisle said. "This isn't Bella's fault. It is no ones fault. However, we will need to be extra careful around the students in that class and Snape from now on. We all know the consequence if someone is to discover our secret."

_Moving_

The word echoed through all my family members' heads and I instantly stiffened.

"Calm down Edward," Alice told me softly. "If we leave I'm sure Bella will be coming with us."

"What?" Bella asked, looking between us.

"If they discover our secret we will have to leave Hogwarts," Rose explained. "If we leave Hogwarts…" She trailed off.

"Edward doesn't want to leave you again," Alice concluded.

I looked away from them, not wanting to see the look on Bella's face.

"Now you want me around?" her voice was barely above a whisper, causing me to turn and look at her. She was staring at the floor, avoiding everyone's gazes.

I reached over and lifter her chin to stare straight into her eyes, "You're part of our family. I always want you around; I always have and always will."

She looked away from me again, "Than I will go with you wherever you go."

"Yes!" Alice, Emmett and Rose all cheered at the same time while Esme, Carlisle and Jasper all smiled. I, myself, was grinning hugely.

Bella pulled out of under my arm and stood up, "I know that none of you are but I'm hungry so I'm going to get some lunch."

I stood up next to her, "We're going with you."

With that Bella, my siblings and I left the Hospital Wing for the Great Hall.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Mel**


	14. Spent My Night in Someone Else's Memorys

**Hey everyone!**

**I want to once again thank my awesome Beta Brittz303 even though she only does it so that she gets to read it first :P**

**I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!**

* * *

I Spent My Night in Someone Else's Memories

Last night after dinner my family and I had decided to go for a hunting trip as we hadn't been in a while because we were too tangled up in trying to get Bella back. We'd gotten back about an hour ago when Bella finally walked down the stairs and into the common room.

"Bella," Emmett called out to her happily.

Her gaze drifted to us for the briefest of moments and she waved before, looking dazed and completely zoned out, she left through the portrait hole. My siblings and I looked at each other in confusion before we followed Bella and I stepped in front of her, stopping her mid step.

She blinked and shook her head, almost as if to clear it, before looking up and meeting my eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah," she muttered, still slightly out of it. "I'm fine.

"No you're not," Jasper said, confirming my suspicions, "Your emotions are all over the place."

"I'm just thinking about stuff," Bella said vaguely.

"What could possibly make you that emotional?" Jasper asked in clear confusion.

"My meeting with Dumbledore last night," Bella explained, stepping around me to start walking again. We followed, matching her human pace.

"What happened?" Alice asked and I was surprised to find that she actually didn't know.

"As if you don't know," Emmett teased her.

"Actually I don't," she said, surprising everyone but me, "Every time I tried I couldn't see any thing that happened last night."

We all turned to Bella in question, wondering if she had any idea why Alice couldn't see what happened last night.

"I have no idea why you couldn't see it," Bella told us sincerely. "Though, I guess you wouldn't have been able to see us in the past."

"What?" Emmett asked, clearly not understanding what she was talking about.

"I spent most of last night in someone else's memory," she explained to him.

"Whose?" Rose asked curiously.

"A ministry official by the name of Bob Ogden," Bella said. "He was employed by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"What did you see?" Alice asked, wanting to know as much about what she couldn't see as she could.

Bella looked out the window and looked deep in thought before she answered, "I saw Voldemort's parents."

"Oh," Alice said softly.

"Are you alright?" I repeated again as she remained staring out the window.

She to face me and smiled, "I'm fine."

I smiled and return and we continued on to the Great Hall.

* * *

My family and I spent all day trying to keep Bella out of what ever memories she'd viewed last night as every time she had a moment to think about it, according to Jasper, her emotions went all over the place.

By dinnertime I could tell that we'd succeeded in keeping it off her mind, as she seemed to not need us to distract her constantly.

"When is our next practice?" I heard Ron ask Bella from across the table.

"Tomorrow afternoon," she replied.

He nodded before turning his attention back to Harry, but his thoughts stayed on Bella.

_I don't know what's gotten into her. She seems different; actually she's seemed different since she met the Cullens in where ever she went._

Jasper pointed out Bella's deflated feelings to me and I realized that something must have happened between them.

We returned to the Common room almost an hour later and Bella instantly disappeared up the stairs. I watched her go, saddened that she was upset about something.

"She's going to talk to Hermione and Ginny and she'll do the same with Harry and Ron tomorrow," Alice told me as her eyes glazed over, "She's apologizing for whatever happened that I managed to miss."

I thanked her and relaxed slightly, hoping Bella would be happier tomorrow.

* * *

"Everybody please turn to page ten," Esme told us the next day in class, "We'll be making Draught of Living Dead today."

Just as Alice had said Bella and her friends had resolved whatever problem had occurred and they were now making an effort to get along with me and my family. Rose especially didn't want to make friends with them, but we all decided that it probably best and it would make Bella happy.

We all did as we were told and turned to page ten.

"This lesson you will be working in pairs as it is harder than the usual potion," Esme announced.

_Edward_ – Esme's voice called to me in my head. _Use the time wisely._

I instantly did as Esme instructed and moved closer to Bella, ready to do whatever I had to do to get Bella to love me again.

She turned to smile at me and I eagerly returned it as Esme continued, "You have the rest of the lesson to create the potion."

"Valerian roots, Sopophorous Beans and Hiltarus sprouts," Bella read quietly from the page. I grabbed the ingredients at vampire speed and returned to my seat before she even had a chance to look up.

By the time she did, her eyes landed on the ingredients already in front of me and she smiled, "I love having you as a partner."

I could practically feel my whole face lighten up as I smiled and leaned toward her ear, "I love having you as a partner too."

I smiled hugely as a smile spread across Bella's face and she shivered slightly. We stared at each other for a second before I heard Esme behind me, clear her throat.

"Maybe you two should get to work," she suggested before continuing on her journey around the room, knowing full well that we didn't need to be told. Either way, it was impossible to miss the happiness radiating off her as she looked at us.

Alice giggled behind us as Jasper reacted to both Bella and my emotions, smiling hugely.

"Don't worry about me," Jasper suddenly grinned at Bella, "I much prefer these feelings to the depressed ones I've been getting since we left Forks. Edward was extremely grumpy for six straight months."

I hit Jasper upside the head while smiling. I didn't so much like the teasing but I didn't mind Bella knowing how upset I'd been without her.

"Now that you're back by my side I won't be feeling that way again any time soon," I told her happily.

Our eyes locked.

"You don't want me to separate you two, do you?" Esme asked from behind me.

"Sorry," Bella and I said sheepishly. We finally began our potion but neither of us could wipe the smile off our faces.

* * *

**I'm planning to catch this story up to 'I'm not exactly human' before I write much more of it so I'll be concentrating on this story for a while.**

**I'm trying to do it quickly so that I can get back to writing more of the story so the chapters will hopefully start coming out quickly for this.**

**Please Review!**

**Mel**


	15. Finally!

**Hey everyone!**

**This is offically the longest chapter I have ever written and I have to say, I'm proud of my self!**

**5000 words people! Yay!**

**Anyway, on with the story :)**

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

Finally!

That afternoon we had Quidditch practice and I watched as my siblings merged with Bella's friends and began to look like an actual team. Emmett was having loads of fun with Ron, mostly laughing at the idiotic things he did.

I, however, was more focused on Bella and making sure that she was safe. It was about half an hour into training when I heard the sound of wind moving extremely fast behind me and Bella's scent seemed to be getting closer. I turned around just in time to duck after seeing Bella speeding toward me on her broom.

She flew straight over my head and caught the snitch that I hadn't noticed flying around above my head. She came to a complete stop, Golden Snitch in hand, and returned to the ground.

"Wow," I said as I landed back on the ground next to her. I had assumed she was good from the thoughts of the other students about her Quidditch skills but I hadn't realized she was _that_ good.

She turned around to grin at me, "And that is why I play seeker instead of beater."

I grinned back at her, defiantly seeing why she did, "You certainly are very good."

Then, something surprising happened. I guess it was only surprising because it hadn't happened in so long, because I'd thought that it was just part of her cover while in Forks. Never the less, I grinned hugely and took a step closer to her as she blushed.

"I think we'll call it a night," she announced to the others.

The others agreed and left the pitch but I didn't leave, instead I stepped closer to her.

"You know," I murmured as I moved forward again, so far forward that my nose almost touch Bella's. I finally had her alone and I wasn't about to let the chance slip. "You're unbelievably beautiful when you blush."

I heard her breath catch and her heart beat quicken as I reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks," she breathed in reply to my compliment.

I smiled at her, making sure that she could see my love for her in my eyes.

As I watched her, realization hit her before she suddenly grinned hugely. I smiled back in return and was about to kiss her when suddenly Bella's forehead collided with mine. It took me a moment to figure out what happened. A bludger had hit Bella in the head and the force had made her fall forward into me and now she lay unconscious in my arms.

I'm pretty sure I may have panicked at that point had Alice and Jasper not come running at Vampire speed onto the pitch.

"We have to get her to the Hospital Wing," Alice told me as she grabbed a hold of Bella and ran back into the castle. I just stood there and watched them go.

"She'll be fine," Jasper said as he touched my arm, sending me calming waves. "Alice is taking her to Carlisle."

I nodded and both of us took off toward the Hospital Wing. There, I found Bella lying on a bed with Carlisle standing over her, checking to make sure there was no damage to her skull. Thankfully, there wasn't any.

She just had a concussion.

My Bella was safe.

* * *

It was about an hour later that Bella showed the first signs of waking up.

"Ouch," she murmured softly as she tried to sit up. Carlisle's hand reached out and pushed her back down onto the bed. The second her head hit the pillow again, her eyes snapped open and she groaned.

There was a brief pause as she took everything in before, "What did I do this time?"

Both Carlisle and I had to suppress smiles but I'm almost certain she noticed.

"You were hit in the head by a bludger," Carlisle explained.

Bella suddenly shot up in bed and she turned to stare at me with wide eyes. All I could see was worry and hope in her eyes and I had a feeling I knew what she was worrying about.

I smiled, "It happened after practice. You and I were talking afterwards and we forgot to put the balls back. One came down and knocked you forwards."

"We were talking?" she asked a little deflated.

"Yes," I told her and, although I knew that Carlisle could still hear I was certain Bella wouldn't so I whispered the next part to her. "About how amazingly beautiful you are."

I don't think I've ever seen a smile as big as the one she gave me then.

"If the bludger hit me in the back of the head then why does my forehead hurt?" Bella asked.

"I have some paper work to do," Carlisle announced suddenly, wanting to give us some privacy. "I'll leave Edward to explain."

Then he disappeared back into his office.

"We bumped heads," I explained to her when she didn't ask again.

She turned to look at me.

"Our foreheads were touching when it hit you," I said sheepishly, feeling like it was my fault she was in pain. "The bludger caused you to hit your head hard on mine."

She stared at me in clear surprise of what I'd just said and I knew what she was thinking without my power.

"Alice spent quite a while convincing me it wasn't my fault and that your injuries weren't anything to worry about," I explained.

Bella threw her head back and laughed, "I love Alice."

I smiled at her as she laughed, loving the sound.

"So," Bella said, suddenly smiling cheekily. "Where were we before I got hit in the head?"

The smile on my face grew bigger and I leaned forward to place my forehead against hers.

"About here," I told her before I closed the space between us and kissed her more forcefully then I used to. After all, I had gone six months with out kissing the women I love.

We pulled away, realizing at the same time that she needed to breathe. I made sure that our foreheads and noses remained pressed together as I continued to inhale her scent. She looked up once she'd caught her breath and our eyes met. Bella's eyes were so full of love that I had to kiss her again.

She giggled as she pulled away from me, "It looks like you've found that control you were so desperately searching for."

"I can control my bloodlust," I agreed. "But my normal lust is a different story."

"I'm glad I finally have some effect on you," she teased me and I couldn't help but laugh. She'd always had an effect on me, stronger then I'd ever let her seen.

A high pitched squeal rang through the quiet Hospital Wing and Bella and I turned at the same time to see my siblings standing by the door.

"Finally," Rosalie sighed overdramatically while still smiling.

_It's about time he pulled himself together and got her back. _- Rosalie

_Woooo! Way to go Eddie!_ – Emmett, of course. I had to roll my eyes at that one.

_Wow. The love coming off the two of them is incredible_ – Jasper. I had to grin at that.

_The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round_. – I frowned at Alice but she ignored me and kept singing in her head. What was she hiding?

Bella and I untangled our selves and I sat down next to her, instantly taking her hand and kissing it.

"So that's why you hit heads," Emmett teased us. "You were kissing."

"No," Bella said defensively before suddenly smiling brightly at him. "But we were about to."

We all burst out laughing at that.

"You're back together again then?" Rose asked sounding like she'd just won the lottery.

Bella turned to look at me, waiting for a response so I leaned down and kissed her before answering, "Definitely."

_Bout bloody time too!_

Bella's huge smile matched mine, until it slowly faded.

"We do have some stuff we need to discuss though," Bella said quietly.

"We can take a hint," Alice smiled. "Come to the common room when Carlisle lets you out."

The four of them left the room at vampire speed, wanting to give us out privacy.

I turned to stare out the window, feeling guilty for what I did to Bella.

"Edward," she whispered my name as she grabbed both my hands and I couldn't help but look at her. "I just need you to answer two questions for me."

I nodded my head.

"Why did you leave me?" she whispered the question.

I looked into her eyes, making sure that she could tell that I was telling the truth now and that what I said six months ago was the lie.

"I was trying to protect you," I said earnestly. "After what happened at your party I was afraid of what else might happen to you. You weren't safe with us so I thought it would be best if we stayed away. I thought you'd be happier, safer, and I know it sounds selfish but I'm glad that you're happier and safer when you're with me."

Bella smiled softly at me, "That's not selfish – I want you around too. You should know, though, that I'm a danger magnet, all because of what Voldemort did to me when I was little."

There was a brief pause before she whispered, "Neither can live while the other survives."

I stared at her, confused as to what she was saying.

"I can't live properly or out of danger until the day he dies," she explained, staring up at the roof.

I lightly took her chin and made her look at me, "Our whole family will keep you safe until then."

She smiled and kissed me.

"What was your second question?" I asked, thinking back to what Bella had originally said.

She seemed to tense slightly as she turned to look at me.

"Do you still love me?" Bella asked softly.

I smiled genuinely at her and leaned down to kiss her on the lips as I realized that Alice's vision was coming true.

"I always have and I always will," I promised. "I love you."

A single tear rolled down Bella's cheek, but she was smiling. I bent down and brushed the tear away with my lips.

"I love you too," she murmured before we both leaned in for the most passionate kiss we'd ever shared.

I didn't hear Carlisle approach as I was too occupied in Bella so I was just as surprised as Bella when he cleared his throat behind me.

"You're free to go whenever you want," he said before turning around, but not before he passed on a silent message.

_I'm so glad that you're happy again, son._

I watched him leave and only turned back to Bella when I heard her giggle. I smiled at the sound and at her.

"Come on," I said. "Our siblings wish to speak with us."

She smiled suddenly, "I could get used to that."

"Get used to what?" I asked while smiling at the happiness radiating off her.

"Calling them _our_ siblings," she said before leaning up to kissing me again.

I just smiled and kissed her back, happy that she was once again accepting me and my family.

* * *

Bella and I walked into the common room about ten minutes later, holding hands. Alice squealed as we entered and hugged Bella tightly. As she stepped aside people noticed our hands and turned to stare at us.

_Bella Swan actually likes a guy?_

_Edward Cullen and Bella Swan? Holding Hands? Didn't see that one coming._

_Are they together?_

I didn't want anyone doubting our relationship so I answer their question in the only way I could without revealing that I'd heard their thoughts. I pulled Bella to me and kissed her softly.

_Wow!_

_Lucky guy gets to kiss her!_

I couldn't agree more with that thought as I pulled away from her. The other students were gawking at us and I was pretty certain I heard someone break a quill.

"It's about time you two got back together," Rose said.

"_Back_ together?" echoed around the room, both in thought and voice.

I heard Bella sigh next to me and turned to look at her.

"Looks like you and I are going to be the talk of the school for a while," she said.

"Nothing we haven't dealt with before," I pointed out.

"True," she sighed as we joined our siblings on the couches.

* * *

It was few hours later that we sat quietly in the common room, just our family. Alice and Jasper lay together on the floor, Rose and Emmett sat snuggled on the couch and Bella lay with her head in my lap, my fingers running through her silky hair.

Suddenly, Bella yawned.

Rose and Alice giggled at her.

"You should be getting to bed," I pointed out to her, running my fingers through hair again.

"Fine," she mumbled back sleepily.

She tried to stand up but was too tired and I managed to catch her just before she fell.

"How about I carry you?" I asked, chuckling at her.

I picked her up bridle style and ran Vampire speed up the stairs to her room where I stopped.

"Prongs," Bella muttered sleepily from my arms and the door swung open.

I hesitated, not sure if she wanted me to go into her room.

"It's fine Edward," Bella whispered from my arms. "You can go in – just be careful what you touch."

I nodded before stepping through the door to her room, only to stop again suddenly. I surprised by her room.

A double bed with a blue comforter sat beside a large window and the walls matched the color perfectly. The carpet was a light gold color, identical to the carpet in my room in Forks. A desk and a set of draws sat on the opposite side of the room to the bed and a fireplace sat in between two doors. A book shelf stood against the wall, nearly over flowing from the amount of books on it.

The room looked almost too modern for the Hogwarts castle and defiantly looked completely different to the other dorm rooms here.

Bella echoed my thoughts, "Not your normal Hogwarts dorm room."

"You can sat that again," I mumbled as I sat her down on the bed.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked me as I was about to leave.

I smiled at her and nodded, lying down next to her and wrapping my arms around her waist. I began to hum her lullaby and she was asleep with in seconds.

* * *

_Edward!_ Alice's mental voice screamed at me from outside Bella's door. _Time to wake Bella up so that Rose and I can dress her up for today!_

I sighed and rolled over to look at Bella's very peaceful form lying next to me on the bed. I leaned down and placed my lips against hers. After a moment I felt her respond eagerly and I pulled back to roll away from her, chuckling.

"That is defiantly the best way to wake up in the morning," Bella told me as she sat up.

"I'm glad you liked it," I said, sitting up next to her and placing a kiss on her forehead.

_Edward! _Alice's mental voice screamed again. _Hurry Up!_

I sighed, "Alice and Rose want to know if they can come in to get you ready."

Bella giggled before getting up to open the door.

"Edward," Rose started as she walked in.

"Out," Alice finished for her as she walked in after her.

"Fine," I huffed and kissed Bella.

"I'll see you at breakfast beautiful," I whispered to her before leaving the room.

I could have sworn I heard Rose say, "You two are so cute," followed by a whole bunch of giggling as I walked down the stairs but I wasn't sure.

I meet Jasper and Emmett in the common room and the three of us headed to the Great Hall. Apparently, they'd both been instructed by their wives to take me there to make sure I didn't disrupt their 'Bella time'. I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes at that.

We waited for half an hour, pretending to eat, before the girls finally showed up. Bella sat down next to me and I instantly pulled her closer.

"I missed you," I whispered, truthfully in her ear.

She smiled softly at me, "We've only been apart half an hour."

I smiled and kissed her hungrily.

We had both blocked the rest of the world out until Jasper groaned.

"You do realize that when you do that," he said in frustration. "You effect half the people in this room's emotions."

"Oops," Bella said sheepishly. "Sorry."

Jasper instantly smiled at her, "Its ok."

Bella returned the smile, nodded and began eating her breakfast. The rest of us started talking about where we wanted to go hunting next as we knew that Bella hated it when we watched her eat.

"Oi, Swan!" A voice suddenly called across the room, interrupting Jasper midsentence.

"What?" Bella groaned in annoyance.

"I hear you got hit with a bludger," the Malfoy boy smirked at her as he spoke. "I told you not to bother putting a team together. Your beaters obviously can't play if they hit their own captain."

"Who can't play?" Emmett asked as he and Jasper stood up and glared daggers at him.

_God, he's huge._

Malfoy gulped loudly before replying.

"The Gryffindor beaters," he sneered, trying not to look intimidated.

"That would be us," Jasper said in a calm but deadly voice.

Malfoy's eyes went wide and he took a visible step back.

_Uh oh. I didn't realize the beaters were the Cullen brothers! Wow, the blonde one is even scarier then the big one._

"And if you must know," Emmett said menacingly. "Bella and Edward were the only ones on the pitch when she got hit."

"Well your little boyfriend obviously can't protect you," he snapped before he even realized what he was saying.

_I shouldn't have said that! Of course they'll defend their brother!_

"What did you say?" I asked as I stood up, glaring at the boy who even dared to suggest that I couldn't protect Bella.

"Edward," I heard Bella's quiet voice but I didn't respond.

"I – I – ah – I said you couldn't protect her," Malfoy stuttered.

I heard Emmett chuckle and say, "You are so dead."

_What is he talking about? Surely he's scarier then his brother?_

I took a step forward so that I was right in Malfoy's face, showing how scary I could actually be.

"I am perfectly capable of protecting my own girlfriend," I said menacingly through clenched teeth.

His eyes went wide and his instincts told him to run, so he did just that, leaving the Great Hall in a hurry.

"Nice work bro," Emmett high-fived me with a grin on his face, which I returned.

I leaned down and kissed Bella passionately, to the wolf-whistles of both my brothers but I paid them no mind. We pulled away, panting and grinning from ear to ear. Bella finished her breakfast quickly and we left the Great Hall shortly after.

* * *

We sat in the Great Hall the morning of our game against Ravenclaw and everyone looked like a sea of either Red and Gold or Blue and Bronze to show their support for either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. We were sitting at the table, talking, as Bella ate when the mail arrived. A snow white owl delivered a copy of today's Daily Profit – The Magical world's newspaper - to Bella. She had just unraveled it and glanced at the front page when she suddenly sucked in a sharp breath of air.

We all turned to look at her, obviously having heard it. Jasper's thoughts said that Bella was feeling guilty and sad.

"What is it?" Alice asked quietly.

Bella place the paper down on the table and began reading whatever had caught her attention.

"Another Dark Mark," she said. "The Dark Mark was spotted over a house in East Dulwich late last night. The bodies of an unidentified witch and wizard were found early this morning."

I put my arm around her and kissed her forehead, understanding why she was feeling what she was.

"It's not your fault," I said softly before she could speak.

She sighed heavily, "Fine."

"This is Voldemort's doing?" Jasper asked, remembering the information for future reference.

Bella nodded, "The Dark Mark is his symbol. The Death Eaters all have one on their wrists and when even one of them kills somebody they cast the Mark."

She quickly picked the paper back up again and flipped through it before turning back to the front page and staring at it.

"It's getting closer," I heard Bella whisper mostly to herself.

"What is?" I asked, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Fulfilling the prophecy," she said softly.

"I'll be right by your side when you do it," I promised, knowing that I was going to try my hardest to do so.

"We all will," Rose said as she reached across the table to grabbed Bella's hand.

They smiled at each other.

"Uh, Bella?" Harry called from next to Emmett.

"Yeah," Bella asked as she turned her gaze away from Rose and towards him.

I read what was on his mind, though, and followed his gaze to the black owl flying in our direction. It was carrying a parcel that it dropped as it flew over us. I could tell Bella wasn't going to stop it, so I reached out and grabbed it before it landed in her food.

She took it from me and glanced at it before turning it over starting to open it. She suddenly stopped opening it and dropped the parcel on the table. I looked at her face, concerned.

"What is it?" Emmett asked as he reached out to pick it up from where Bella had dropped it.

"Don't touch it," Bella hissed as he got closer, surprising all of us. He recoiled and we all stared at Bella, confused and concerned.

Bella reached up to her neck and took off the Gryffindor scarf she was wearing. She wrapped it around the parcel before picking it up again.

"Alice, Rose," She murmured. "Go with the team down to the pitch and make sure that you keep an eye on the Slytherins."

Alice was suddenly blocking her mind, while Rose just wanted to help the panicked looking Bella. She stood up but I put my hand on her arm to stop her, careful not the touch the package she was holding.

"What's going on?" I asked her, worried about her safety.

Se looked up at the roof for a second, looking deep in thought. It was another one of those moments that I desperately wanted to be able to read her thoughts.

"Come with me," she murmured softly to me as she looked down from the ceiling. She then turned back to the others. "I want the rest of you to head down to the Quidditch pitch and be careful."

They all nodded before standing and leaving, worry clearly written on their faces. I hadn't noticed she'd started walking out of the Great Hall too until she was almost at the door. I quickly caught up to her.

"What's going on?" I repeated my earlier question.

"You'll see soon," she told me.

We walked through the corridors until we came to a gargoyle. Bella stated what sounded like a password before the gargoyle moved out of the way and a winding staircase appeared. I followed Bella up them before we came to a set of wooden doors which she knocked on.

I was surprised when I heard Dumbledore's voice call, "Come in."

Bella knew the password to the headmaster's office? I wondered why but I soon forgot it as we entered the room.

"Bella," Dumbledore sounded surprised but he was even more surprised when he saw me follow in behind Bella.

"What's wrong?" Dumbledore asked as he saw both our expressions.

Bella placed the scarf down on Dumbledore's table and he glanced at it curiously. I took a step closer to the table, wanting to know what was going on as well as being close to Bella.

She took the scarf off the package and wrapped it back around her neck before she grabbed a hold of the paper and shook it. A small necklace fell out of the package and I stared at it, confused. What was going on?

Dumbledore took a sharp intake of breath, similar to the one Bella had earlier.

"Where did you get this?" Dumbledore asked.

"An owl," she said, staring at it. "It dropped it in front of me at the table in the Great Hall."

"Did you recognize it?" Dumbledore asked.

Bella's long brown hair moved from side to side as she shook her head.

Dumbledore's gaze flickered to me but I stayed gazing at Bella, wanting to know what was going on. His gaze only stayed on me for a second before it returned to Bella.

"And what is Mr. Cullen's involvement in all this?" he asked.

Bella glanced at me and knowing that she didn't know what to say I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Bella had already told me that Dumbledore knew our secret so it wouldn't matter if I gave him a little more information.

"My protective instincts," I answered him, keeping my gaze on Bella. "We protect our mates through everything."

Bella smiled at me before kissing my cheek.

Dumbledore glanced between the two of us, surprised.

"Your mate?" he asked.

"It's what Vampires' call their lover," I told him.

"And you mate for life?" he asked, curiously, probably wanting to know more about Vampires.

"Forever," Bella said, her gaze locking with mine.

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose, slightly.

"We're immortal," I explained.

"Bella, however, is not," he pointed out.

"You will be soon," I whispered in Bella's ear so that Dumbledore couldn't hear.

She turned to stare at me, shocked. This wasn't something that I planned to discuss in front of Dumbledore, luckily she seemed to understand that and answered.

"Our situation isn't exactly normal," she told him. "Vampires only ever mate with other vampires, we're the only exception."

"I see," Dumbledore said, walking behind his desk and sitting in his chair. He stared at the necklace on his desk. "I shall find out who sent you that."

Bella nodded, "Thank you."

"Now," Dumbledore smiled. "I believe you both have a Quidditch match you must attend."

Bella smiled, "Yes we do."

He nodded, "Good luck."

"What was that thing with the necklace all about?" I asked as we walked, hand-in-hand threw the halls.

"It was cursed," she breathed.

I stopped walking and turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"Someone tried to kill you?" I asked, trying to control my anger. It obviously didn't work very well because she flinched before nodding. I pulled her into a hug, needing her close to me. I kissed her head and breathed in deeply.

"How did you know?" I asked into her hair.

"I've seen it before," she mumbled into my shoulder.

"Where?" I asked.

"A shop in Knockturn Alley," she answered.

I sighed, taking in a deep breath. Her beautiful scent washed over me, the best aroma to ever have existed.

"You smell so good," I mumbled before I could stop myself.

The tense atmosphere disintegrating as Bella's beautiful laugh echoed around us.

"We're going to be late for the game," she said, pulling away from me and grabbing my hand.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and tell me!**

**For anyone who reads my story I'm Not Exactly Human make sure you check out my poll because I can't write the next chapter until I have an answer! Thank You!**

**Review,**

**Mel**


	16. I'd Like To See You Try

**Hey everyone!**

**I want to thank Brittz303 for once again betaing this story :)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

I'd Like To See You Try

"Gryffindor score! Ten points to Gryffindor!" rang so loudly through the loud speakers that I winced.

I glanced over my shoulder as I flew passed Bella but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking around her – searching for the golden snitch. Neither she, nor the Ravenclaw seeker had spotted the snitch yet and Bella was beginning to become frustrated.

_Edward!_ Emmett's mental voice yelled to me above the noise of everybody else. I turned in his direction just in time to dodge the bludger that was flying straight for me. We couldn't get hit by the bludgers as it would be hard to explain why it didn't do any damage while I did damage to it.

"Thanks," I whispered quietly so that only the vampires on the pitch were able to here.

_Next time,_ Emmett's voice came to me again, only more amused this time. _Pay attention to where you're going rather than sneaking glances at your girlfriend._

I rolled my eyes at him but paid more attention to the game.

The score was 180-100 to Gryffindor and we were doing well, but the game seemed to be lasting longer than what I'd ever played back when I went to school here.

Harry passed me the Quaffle, then, and I flew toward the rings, dodging the Ravenclaw players as I went.

"Gryffindor score!" rang through the air again as I threw the Quaffle through the ring. "Ten points to Gryffindor. The score is Gryffindor 190, Ravenclaw 100."

Cheers and groans erupted from the stands, showing their support for their chosen team.

"It looks like Bella Swan has finally caught sight of the golden snitch," I turned instantly at the sound of Bella's name just in time to see her disappear over the stands and out of sight. "Wow that broom is fast!"

Bella reappeared again quickly after, still on the golden snitches tail. She narrowly avoided a bludger as she came back onto the pitch and the Ravenclaw seeker quickly flew over.

_Edward!_ This time it was Alice's voice that reached me above the thoughts of the crowd. _She'd going to fall! Catch her!_

I didn't need to be told twice. I dived slightly so that I was closer to the ground and was going to fly underneath her when she suddenly reached forward and fell off the front of her broom. I instantly swooped under her, catching her moments later.

She blinked in surprise at being caught before she stared up at me. A smile spread across my face at the same time as one spread across Bella's. She held out her hand and opened it, revealing a small golden snitch. It fluttered its wings one more time before it became perfectly still.

"Bella Swan has caught the golden snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

One half of the stands erupted into cheers while the other mumbled to each other in disappointment as I slowly lowered both Bella and I toward the ground.

"Thanks," Bella smiled at me as I set her down before she pulled out her wand, "Accio Firebolt."

The broom swooped down and stopped perfectly in front of Bella.

"Nice job Bella," Emmett boomed as he landed next to us and high-fived Bella.

"And nice catch Edward," Jasper grinned and at me playfully.

I rolled my eyes at them both but I couldn't stop myself from grinning back at them.

"That was a nice catch," a voice agreed from behind us. We turned around to find the Ravenclaw seeker standing behind Bella.

"I wouldn't have been able to pull that off," he told Bella truthfully. "What they say about you is true – You're the best seeker Hogwarts has ever had."

_And there's no way I would ever be able to beat you_, he added in his mind, causing me to smile slightly.

Bella smiled at him, "Thanks."

"No problem," he said, returning her smile and extending a hand for her to shake. "Good game."

Bella reached out and took his hand, "You too."

He smiled at her one more time before following his teammates off the pitch.

"Nice job captain," Ron grinned at Bella as she turned to face him.

"What about you?" Bella asked with a grin. "That's the best keeping you've ever done."

"Thanks," he said gratefully before turning his attention to Hermione. At the same time, Jasper and Emmett turned to their wives, giving privacy to Bella and I.

"That was brilliant, love," I told her as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

She turned in my arms to face me with a smile on her face.

"I would prefer it if you were a bit more careful, though," I continued. "You're lucky Alice had a vision of you falling so that I was there to catch you."

She pulled herself closer to me so that our foreheads were touching, "I'm certain you would have caught me anyway."

I grinned at her and promised, "I'll catch you every time you fall."

She smiled in return before kissing me.

"Alright you two," Emmett's amused voice said behind me. "Break it up – it's time to celebrate."

_You're starting to be become worse then me and Rose,_ he thought, amused.

I smirked and just deepened the kiss. I think I caught Bella off guard because she began to fall backwards. I could have stopped her but decided against it, instead falling with her – making sure that none of my weight landed on her at the same time. Once I was laying on top of her, I deepened the kiss even more and ran my hand over her lower back, feeling her shiver from my touch.

Suddenly, I felt a set of hands on each of my shoulders as Jasper and Emmett pulled me off her. I broke out of their grip and helped Bella up.

"I guess our little Eddie isn't such a prude after all," Emmett snickered at me causing me to return it with a glare. Rosalie reached up and slapped him upside the head.

"Come on," Alice said skipping over to Bella and linking their arms. "They're planning a party in the Gryffindor common room."

Rosalie linked onto Bella's other arm and the three of them headed back towards the castle.

"I'll get you for that later," I vowed to Emmett quietly.

_I'd like to see you try,_ was all he thought in response as the three of us followed after them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**Mel**


	17. In Dumbledore's Office

**Hey everyone and thanks for all the reviews!**

**I want to thank Brittz303 for once again, beta reading this chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

In Dumbledore's Office

"Edward," Bella called from my lap as I ran my fingers through her hair. The Gryffindor Common Room was once again empty, other than us, as everyone else ate dinner in the Great Hall.

"Yes love?" I asked her softly.

"Remember in Dumbledore's office?" she asked. "When you said I would be immortal soon?"

I smiled, remembering with perfect clarity when I said that. I had decided the moment that I'd discovered Bella still loved me that if she wanted to, I'd let her be with me forever – I was too much of a selfish creature to have it any other way.

_You what? ­_– Rosalie's thoughts reached me first.

_Finally! – _Alice was already practically bouncing in her seat, most likely having already seen this.

I looked down at her and nodded to her.

"Did you mean it?" she whispered vulnerably, almost soundly scared that I'd say no.

"Yes," I told her truthfully, reaching forward to move her hair out of her face so that I could see her reaction easily.

"What changed your mind?" she asked me, moving to see my face better.

I sighed softly, "Spending six months away from you and realizing how painful it was to do so – I could never spend time away from you again. I want to be with you forever and if you're still willing to spend forever with me, then for once I'm going to make myself happy."

She smiled softly up at me, "You'll be making me happy, too.

She kissed me lovingly.

"Us too," Emmett exclaimed, interrupting us.

Bella pulled away from me to laugh at my brother.

"He's right you know," Rose spoke suddenly. "You'll be making every single member of this family happier."

_We all want Bella with us forever –_ Jasper assured me, making me smile.

"As long as you're positive it's what you want," I promised Bella.

She nodded happily before suddenly frowning. The instant she did, I frowned too.

"My only question is," Bella said cautiously. "When are we going to do it? I mean, I want to be changed before my eighteenth birthday so that I'm not older then Edward. Unfortunately, if I was to suddenly disappear before this whole thing with Voldemort is over, not only will it cause a major investigation but if I was a blood thirsty vampire, it would be kind of hard to kill him."

_She has a point – _echoed through all my siblings heads, but Emmett was the only one who voiced it.

"We'll talk about where and when later," I assured Bella softly. "At the moment I just want to concentrate on the idea of having you by my side forever."

The second I said it, I realized how much I was looking forward to it. Now that I'd agreed to change Bella – I couldn't wait for Bella to be changed so that we could start our forever together.

Bella smiled up at me, "That sounds like heaven."

"It certainly does," I murmured as our siblings laughed at us.

I couldn't agree more as I leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and I sat with my family in the common room, my arms wrapped protectively around Bella's waist as we talked. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione sat by Bella, completing their homework along with her.

"I can't believe you actually did that," Alice giggled as Jasper recounted the story of how I'd finally gotten Emmett back for the prude comment while we were hunting last night.

"Neither can I," Emmett muttered, reaching up to rub his head where most of the damage had occurred.

I was about to reply when a set of thoughts interrupted me.

_He wants me to just walk up to her and give it to her?_ – The small girl's thoughts reached me seconds before she spoke.

"Bella," her voice was the same as her thoughts, soft and quiet.

Bella turned around and seemed to recognize the girl and after a short pause, I did too. She was the girl that Bella took to the Hospital Wing on our first day here.

"Hey Rebecca," Bella greeted her with a smile.

"This is for you," Rebecca said, handing her a scroll.

"Thank you," Bella smiled at her again before Rebecca walked away from us and over to some of the younger Gryffindors.

Bella sighed before reading it and I watched as a smile slowly spread across her face.

"What is it?" I asked her quietly.

"A letter from Dumbledore," she answered.

"What does it say?" I questioned curiously.

She handed it to me and I quickly read it:

_Bella,_

_I have found some worrying results on who sent you that necklace. I would like to see you in my office as soon as you get this. If you wish, you may bring Mr. Cullen with you._

_Professor Dumbledore._

_P.S. I love chocolate frogs._

I turned back to smile at her, briefly pushing aside my curiosity as to why he told her about the chocolate frogs.

"What?" Bella asked, returning my smile.

"He's letting me go with you," I told her happily.

She shook her head but was grinning and laughing the whole time. I took a moment to marvel in the amazing sound of her laugh before both of us stood up.

"We'll be back soon," Bella told our siblings and her friends before she slipped out form under my arm and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

We reached the Gargoyle that I now knew to lead to Dumbledore's office.

"Chocolate frogs," Bella said to the Gargoyle before it moved out of the way.

"So that's why he told you that," I murmured, mostly to myself, as I thought back to the scroll.

It was when we reached the top of the stairs that I finally realized that I could hear a set of thoughts inside the office, an odd occurrence for the usually thoughtless room.

_Albus looks like he's expecting something – or someone. Wait, what was that?_

I recognized the voice instantly and paused, stopping Bella with me.

She glanced back at me, confusion written all over her face.

I bent down and kissed her, "I love you."

_Edward?_ – Carlisle, instantly having recognized my voice, questioned in confusion.

Bella smiled at me and kissed me back, "I love you too."

_What are you two doing here?_ – Carlisle asked, having also heard Bella.

I glanced at the door, unable to answer him, before turning back to Bella and whispering so that only she could hear, "Carlisle is in there."

Bella followed my gaze to the door before turning back to look at me.

I nodded, answering her questioning gaze.

Bella quickly knocked.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice called loudly through the door.

I opened the door for Bella, letting her enter first, before stepping in behind her and closing the door behind me.

"Bella, Edward," Dumbledore greeted us both politely.

_Did Dumbledore call you here to see him?_ – Carlisle asked me in his thoughts.

I shook my head slightly before returning Dumbledore's greeting.

"Professor," Bella and I said in unison.

_Did he call Bella?_ – Carlisle asked this time.

I glanced over at him out of the corner of my eye and nodded slightly. When my gaze drifted back to Bella, she was staring at me with her eye brows raised. I shook my head to tell her not to worry, it was nothing important.

"What did you find out about the necklace?" Bella asked Dumbledore.

If the Headmaster had seen any of our exchange, he didn't show any signs of it as he answered, "I'm afraid to say that it was sent by another student."

"Who?" Bella asked.

"That," Dumbledore said solemnly. "I can not know for sure. The owl that gave you the package was a school owl. All parcels are checked as they enter the school grounds. That parcel had to be given to the owl inside the grounds."

"Then how did that necklace enter the castle in the first place?" Bella asked him.

"Someone managed to smuggle it in at the beginning of the school year," Dumbledore replied sadly.

"Have you told the Order?" Bella asked him.

"Yes," Dumbledore admitted.

"They don't plan to send me away again do they?" she asked cautiously.

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, I don't believe they do. However, I must stress how important it is that you are very careful."

"I know," Bella agreed.

Dumbledore's gaze flickered to Carlisle and then me.

"I have been speaking to your father," he informed me. "About those protective instincts you mentioned the other day."

I nodded and stepped closer to Bella, reaching out to caress her shoulder.

"I know you will protect Bella and that she has someone who she can trust," Dumbledore told me and I nodded, sensing a 'but'.

His eyes drifted down to Bella before returning to meet my gaze.

"Although, as Carlisle has said, you are more advanced in magic then most of the students, I must remind you that Bella is still more powerful then you when it comes to magic. Therefore, when it comes time for Bella to face Voldemort I must ask you to let her face him herself."

My right fist clench while the other hand, sitting on Bella's shoulder, tightened and my jaw clenched.

I couldn't just leave her unprotected.

Suddenly, I felt something warm touch the back of my hand and I looked down to see Bella's hand rest on mine. Our gazes locked and I could feel myself waver, sensing what she was trying to tell me.

_It's for the best, Edward_ – Carlisle's thoughts reached me easily in the otherwise silent room.

"If I must," I sighed.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said, bowing his head in slight respect. "If you step in front of Bella while she is facing Voldemort it will not end well for either of you."

I nodded slowly, processing what he was saying.

_He is right, Edward_ – Carlisle's thoughts reached out to me. _You know what Bella is like; she will worry about you and will get distracted._

I nodded slightly, agreeing with him in a way that a human wouldn't notice unless they were watching me intently.

"I have some matters that I need to finish discussing with Carlisle and I'm sure that you would both like to return to your common room," Dumbledore told us.

"Thank you Professor," Bella called as I took her hand and lead her away from Dumbledore's office.

Carlisle's thoughts echoed through my head the entire walk back to the common room – _It's for the best._

* * *

Two days after Bella and I were called to Dumbledore's office, we were sitting in the common room – the only ones still awake – when Rosalie's voice reached my ears over the top of the conversation I was having about Quidditch with my brothers and Bella.

"Alice, Alice!" Rose called, causing Bella to stop talking mid-sentence.

We all looked over at the two of them and I tried to read Alice's mind but found that she was blocking me, causing me to sigh in frustration.

When she finally came out of her vision, Jasper was the first to speak.

"Alice," he asked urgently. "What did you see?"

Alice's horrified eyes slowly turned to focus on Bella, who instantly froze as Alice murmured, "This can't be good."

* * *

**Cliff Hanger!**

**Well, unless you've already read what happens in 'I'm Not Exactly Human'......**

**Anyways, :)**

**Review!!!!**

**Mel**


	18. A Terrible Tragedy

**Hey everyone!!!**

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

* * *

A Terrible Tragedy

"Alice," Jasper repeated softly. "What did you see?"

"We need to get the hospital wing," Alice said hurriedly, her thoughts still blocked to me, before getting up and running out of the common room at vampire speed.

It wasn't long before my siblings followed her and I picked Bella up before taking off after my siblings. We arrived at the hospital wing moments later to find a slightly panicked and frightened Carlisle, who looked up as we entered.

"I'm glad you're here," Carlisle said as I set Bella down on her feet. "He's been asking to speak with you."

I followed Bella's gaze as she took a step forward and froze at the same moment she did. Professor Dumbledore lay in the hospital bed that Carlisle had been leaning over, looking pale, sick and on his way to dying.

"Bella," Dumbledore murmured softly as she walked closer to him.

"Professor," Bella murmured back as she knelt down on the floor next to his bed.

"There's something you need to know," he told her softly, unable to speak any louder.

"Yes?" Bella asked in concern.

"In the pensive," he muttered softly. "There is a memory that you need to see but you cannot let anyone see it. Not even Mr. Cullen."

Bella turned her head slightly to meet my gaze before turning to face him again. I was confused – why couldn't I know?

_He hasn't got much longer left_ – Carlisle thought sadly. I checked Alice's thoughts to see that her visions confirmed his statement.

"What happened to you?" Bella asked Dumbledore softly.

"I put on a cursed ring," he told her, smiling faintly. "I didn't realize it until it was too late."

Bella nodded slightly to him, looking down at her hands in sadness. I was about to move forward to comfort her when all of a sudden, out of the two heart beats I could hear in the room, one of them stopped.

My family and I all gasped as we realized what that meant. Bella turned to look at us, panicked, as Carlisle took a step forward to touch Dumbledore's pulse point on his throat to confirm what we all already knew.

"It killed him," Carlisle spoke softly as his head bowed in sadness.

I smelled the tears before I saw them running down Bella's face. I would have moved forward to help her if I myself wasn't still frozen in place. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie bury her face into Emmett's chest at the same time that Alice started dry sobbing.

It felt like an eternity later, though it was only a few moments that Professor McGonagall walked into the room.

"Where is he?" she asked loudly and franticly.

Her eyes landed on Bella who still had tears streaming down her face.

_Oh no _– her thoughts hit me as she paled.

"No," she breathed softly.

"Albus passed away not moments ago," Carlisle murmured, confirming her fears.

The smell of tears intensified as she placed a hand over her heart and started crying. I heard the shuffling of feet and turned to see Bella stand up.

"Dumbledore spoke his last words to Bella," Carlisle told McGonagall softly. "He asked to speak with her."

"I expected as much," McGonagall admitted.

_Bella always was special to Dumbledore and I suspect he wanted to prepare her, though I wonder what he told her? _– She added in her thoughts.

"I need to go to his office," Bella said suddenly. "I'll send a message to the Order through Black's portrait."

She glanced out of the corner of her eye at me before disappearing out of the hospital wing.

Everything happened rather quickly after that. McGonagall left to send an owl to the Ministry of Magic and shortly after the hospital wing was filled with Ministry officials trying to find out what happened. My family and I were told to leave the hospital wing and a wizard was posted outside the door to stop anyone else from going in side.

Half an hour after she left, Bella reappeared out side the hospital wing. She walked toward the door and the wizard standing there didn't even make a move to stop her, having been given the order to let her through if she came.

She walked through the door and the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, jumped at the chance to get information out of her.

"What did he say to you?" he nearly demanded.

"I don't believe that's any of your business Minister," Bella told him in a voice so laced with hate I flinched. I'd never heard her speak to someone like that and to be honest, it frightened me a little.

The minister glared at her, "I am the Minister of Magic! Of course it's my business!"

Bella shook her head at him, "What Dumbledore said to me is between me and him – no one else."

The minister huffed before leaving her alone, planning in his thoughts to find out later. After that, I went in and comforted Bella, making sure that she was fine – deep down, I knew she wasn't.

* * *

Two hours later found the entire school in the Great Hall as they watched the teachers panicking and Ministry officials walking around. I sat with my family, Bella crying softly into my chest as I stroked her hair softly trying to calm her.

"What's going on?" Harry echoed the whole room's thoughts to Bella quietly from across the table.

"I can't tell you," she shook her head.

"But you obviously know what's going on," Ron pointed out.

"I do," she told them quietly. "But I wish I didn't."

"Has this got to do with You-Know-Who?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Thankfully," Bella sighed. "Not yet."

"Yet?" Hermione asked.

_That doesn't sound good_ – she added in her head.

"As soon as he hears what happened we are going to be in a very bad situation," Bella told them.

_This is really serious then_ – Ginny thought worriedly.

_If something has Bella, of all people, this worried it must be serious_ – Ron thought.

"Silence," echoed around the room loudly as McGonagall stepped up. "As I'm sure you've realized by the fact that we woke you up in the early hours of the morning, a terrible tragedy has just occurred."

_A terrible tragedy?_ – Several thoughts echoed as people started murmuring to each other and I winced slightly at the volume.

"Silence," McGonagall's voice called across the room again. "Our beloved headmaster dies a few hours ago."

The Great Hall stayed silent – including peoples' thoughts – for five long seconds before anyone moved. When they did, though, some panicked and screamed, others cried and some of the Slytherin's cheered. The voices inside my head erupted in the same second and I winced at the volume.

"Silence," McGonagall's voice called for the third time tonight.

The Minister Magic decided to step forward then, "Everyone is to return to their house common rooms. Professor McGonagall is temporary headmistress until a more suitable replacement is found."

Slowly, the entire school did what they were told and returned to their common rooms but I knew that this was far from over.

* * *

**Tomorrow I'm going on holidays, skiing in Hotham, Victoria (in Australia) and I'll be gone for a week.**

**Sadly, that means I won't be able to update until the 25th of July.**

**I'll hopefully be able to get the next chapter up as soon as I come back!**

**Also, I've never done this before but I really want some more reviews for this story - so, when I get back I'm not posting the next chapter until this story reaches 200 reviews :)**

**So, review!**

**Mel**


	19. What Has To Happen Next

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry this took so long back the day I got back I was suddenly bombarded with homework and assignments!**

**Thanks for the 200 reviews, I really appreciate it :)**

**I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!**

* * *

What Has To Happen Next

"What happens now?" a scared second year girl voiced everyone's thoughts as the Gryffindor common room sat in silence.

"Nothing is going to happen," Hermione, told the girl.

"How would you know?" Dean demanded of her.

She had no answer.

"I bet Bella's knows what's going on," Colin Creevy suddenly realized.

I groaned under my breath. Bella was already majorly upset; she didn't need her classmates making it worse.

"That's true," the same girl who first spoke agreed. "She was crying before they even announced it."

I turned to look at Bella when I heard her sigh, only to find her staring out the window. I read through Jasper's mind that he was trying to calm her and Bella slowly turned around to smile at him.

She took a slightly shaky breath before looking at her classmates, "I was there when Dumbledore died."

"How did he die?" Colin asked.

"Voldemort didn't kill him," Bella reassured them softly and I don't there was a single person who didn't wince. "That's all you need to know."

_But I want to know what happened_ – Dean opened his mouth to voice his thoughts but I stopped him before he could. I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders and glared at him.

"Bella has been through enough today," I told him sternly. "Leave her alone." I had to make a conscious effort not to growl the words.

_Overprotective much?_ – Dean thought, but, along with everyone else, slowly agreed and began speculating with others how Dumbledore died.

"Thank you," Bella whispered as she reached up to kiss me on the cheek.

I smiled at her, using the smile I know she loved.

"Bella," Harry's voice reached us.

Both Bella and I turned to him and the rest of Bella's friends.

"Will you tell us what's going on?" Ginny asked quietly, voicing the question in all their thoughts. They'd been there through everything with Bella and I finally realized how much my family's presence had separated them.

Bella's hesitation was short, "Meet me in the Room Of Requirement."

They nodded before leaving the common room, their thoughts glad their friendship with Bella wasn't completely severed.

As Bella went to follow them, I had to stop her, "May I come with you?"

"Yes," she told me softly before turning to the rest of my family. "You all can."

"Let's go then," Alice said before she and Jasper disappeared through the portrait hole.

As Bella and I arrived in the Room Of Requirement and we all took seats, Alice had a vision. Annoyingly, she was blocking me from seeing it.

"So what happened?" Ron asked, tired of waiting.

Bella took a shaky breath before telling the story, "I walked into the hospital wing to find Dumbledore lying on one of the beds on the verge of death. He told me that he'd put on a cursed ring by accident and that was why he was about to die."

"Why would Dumbledore put on a ring without checking if it was cursed first?" Hermione voiced all their thoughts. "He was smarter than that."

"I don't know," Bella told them in a slightly broken voice. "But he left me a memory in the pensive."

"What did he say?" Harry asked her excitedly.

"I can't tell you," Bella told him sincerely. "The last words Dumbledore spoke were to not tell anyone."

"Not even me," I muttered to myself resentfully. I knew Dumbledore wouldn't have stopped me from seeing it without a good reason but I wanted to know so that I could keep Bella safe.

"Edward," Bella breathed close to my ear. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I sighed as I felt Jasper's calming waves wash over me.

After sitting in silence for a short while, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny excused themselves to return to bed, thinking that nothing else important was going to happen tonight.

After they left, my family's thoughts flowed around my mind with different ideas popping up everywhere but it was the one person whose mind I couldn't read who seemed to know what was going to happen next.

"I know what has got to happen," Bella stated, glancing around before her eyes landed on me. "But I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

* * *

**I know it's short but I had to leave it there.**

**The next chapter will be out soon and the more reviews I get - the faster it will come :)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Mel**


	20. So We're Leaving Hogwarts?

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for the reviews and thanks to Brittz303 for being an awesome beta once again :)**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

So We're Leaving Hogwarts?

"Let me get this straight," Emmett said slowly, trying to comprehend what Bella was saying. "We need to turn you into a vampire before you'll be able to kill Voldemort?"

I, too, was finding it hard to believe. Sure, I wanted to spend forever with Bella and I'd already agreed to do change her, but I'd thought I have longer to prepare myself.

Bella sighed in exasperation.

"Yes Emmett," she told him.

"And why is that?" he asked skeptically.

Bella groaned, "I already told you that I can't tell you."

She had already told us that, in fact she'd said it at least a dozen times already.

"Why not?" Alice asked, curiously rather than accusingly.

"Because Dumbledore told me not to, remember," she reminded us.

That was when I realized that, I may not necessarily know why it had to be done, but I knew it had to be. I had to make a choice. I could either do what Bella was asking and turn her into a vampire with no knowledge of why, which by the way she was talking was going to help her defeat Voldemort, or I could not change her and possibly end up not only angering her but also endangering her.

I made my decision.

I hadn't been paying attention to the others conversation so I spoke softly into the current silence, "Bella."

My whole family turned to look at me as well as Bella.

"Yes," she responded, sounding worried as to what I was going to say.

"When do you want me to change you?" I asked.

Bella wasn't the only one who stared at me in surprise.

"Do you want to repeat that?" Alice asked in a clearly disbelieving voice.

_Where did _that_ come from?_ – Alice thought.

_Did Edward just say what I think he said?_ – Emmett wondering in clear astonishment.

_You're going to change her then?_ – Rose's thoughts were simple.

_He's finally going to change her_ – Esme thought happily but sadly at the same time. Sad that Bella was giving up her human life but happy that Bella was going to be around forever.

_Are you able to do that?_ – Jasper questioned me, always asking the questions I didn't want to answer.

_I believe you'll be able to do it_ – Carlisle thought, always the supportive one. _You do have excellent control, Edward._

"Think about it this way," I pointed out, feeling terrible about wanting to turn Bella into a blood thirsty monster. "If she's one of us she'll be safer."

There were murmurs of agreement around the room.

_It will defiantly limit the self-inflicted injuries_ – Emmett thought, clearly amused. I ignored him.

"Are you certain you trust me to do it?" I checked nervously.

Bella moved closer to me and made sure I could see what she was feeling through her eyes, "I trust you more than anyone else to do it."

I smiled at her, relieved, before taking her hand.

She suddenly turned to our family, grinning, and "No offence."

They all just grinned in response, clearly not offended.

"Its fine Bella," Rosalie assured her with a smile.

"When do you plan to have Edward change you?" Carlisle addressed Bella, repeating my earlier question.

"Dumbledore's gone," Bella thought out loud, knowing how much I loved hearing her thoughts. "And Voldemort will find a way to make sure one of his followers is the next hea–"

Bella suddenly froze and wheeled around to face Alice.

"What is it?" I asked, concern clearly lacing my voice.

She ignored me and spoke to Alice, "Who's going to be the next headmaster?"

Alice blinked in surprise, suddenly realizing she didn't know.

"I don't know," Alice said slowly, uncertainly.

"Snape," Bella answered her own question. "Voldemort will do whatever it takes to make sure Snape is the next headmaster."

"That's true," Jasper agreed his head full of military strategies and plans of action.

"Will that make things dangerous for us?" Esme asked, always thinking about her family first.

"Yes," Carlisle responded. "After what he tried to trick Bella into saying proves that."

Everyone sat in silence for a moment, though I could still hear the thoughts milling around in their minds.

"Will we have to leave Hogwarts?" Rosalie was the first person to voice all our thoughts.

"With a newborn vampire around," Carlisle said. "I'm sure it will be for the best anyway."

I heard Bella sigh as she sat down in the seat next to me, "I'm not going to be able to finish school, am I?"

Carlisle's face and thoughts was apologetically, "I'm afraid not."

"At least I can legally use magic," Bella said cheerfully.

"We'll teach you all the magic you need to know," I promised Bella. "Once you're out of your new born state, that is."

"And we might even come back to Hogwarts one day," Alice said, just as cheerfully as Bella's earlier comment. "Though, we'll have to wait until everything is safe again."

Bella smiled but it wasn't long before it faded, "So we're leaving Hogwarts?"

Instantly, all of us looked to our leader for his response.

Carlisle nodded.

"Edward is going to turn me into a Vampire," Bella continued.

This time, both Carlisle and I nodded.

"Once I'm out of the blood-thirsty-newborn stage, you're going to teach me all the magic you think I'll need to beat Voldemort and then I'm going to come back to defeat him," Bella finished.

"Yes," I agreed.

"And what happens in the years that I'm gone?" Bella asked curiously.

I didn't think anybody had thought about that, I must have been concentrating on my own thoughts.

"Maybe some of us should stay behind," Jasper suggested his military mind working almost too fast for me to understand.

We all turned to look at him.

"If Edward and Bella go off just the two of them and the rest of us stay then we can watch the magical world," he explained, clearly sensing our confusion. "We make sure Snape keeps his mouth shut and anyway, we'll know if he's going to say anything before he even does it."

Slowly, everyone agreed, except the usual one.

"I'm going with them," Rosalie stated in a matter-of-fact tone. I tried to figure out why she wanted to come so badly but she'd picked up Alice's technique of blocking me out.

"If Rose goes, so do I," Emmett chipped in.

I was about to object when Bella turned to look at me.

"Emmett will be able to help you restrain my newborn strength," she pointed out.

I frowned, my gaze locking with hers.

"And there is no way I'm letting her go off with just the two of you," Rose stated stubbornly.

"Fine," I sighed, defeated, before I realized Rose wasn't the only one blocking their mind and instantly became suspicious. "Why aren't you trying to come along?"

Alice smiled brightly at me, "The family needs me here and Bella will be perfectly safe with the three of you."

"Thank you," Rose said softly.

The males in my family and I were confused but Esme and Alice seemed to know what she was talking about so I decided not to concern myself with it.

"Go back to Forks," Carlisle interrupted the short silence. "You erased all their memories of you, correct?"

Bella nodded.

"Would you be able to erase the rest of us from their memories?"

"I think so," Bella responded.

"Then do so and return to our home in Forks," Carlisle smiled.

We all nodded.

"When do we leave?" Rose asked.

"Tonight," Alice announced, coming out of a vision.

"You better go get ready to leave then," Carlisle told us. "Make sure you aren't seen."

"Wait," Bella's voice rang out suddenly as Rose, Emmett and I all went to stand up and leave, stopping us. "I have to tell Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione something. Maybe not the full truth, just that I'm leaving, will be safe and that I _will_ return."

_It would cause problems if her friends think she's disappeared_ – Carlisle thought before responding out loud.

"That's probably a good idea," he agreed. "Make sure that at least someone knows you're not dead to stop them from worrying."

Bella smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

With that, we left the Room of Requirement and headed to the Gryffindor Common Room to pack.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Those of you who also read 'I'm Not Exactly Human', I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of tomorrow.**

**Review,**

**Mel :)**


	21. You Did Great, Edward

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry it has been so long since I updated this story :(**

**There is a bit in this chapter where Bella is having a conversation with Alice. Once you've read it, if you want to hear the whole version then say so in your review and I'll send it to you, or the whole conversation can be read in 'I'm Not Exactly Human'.**

**Anyway, on with the story :D**

* * *

You Did Great, Edward

The common room was packed with students when we arrived back, making it easy to slip in unnoticed.

"We're going to start packing," I whispered to Bella as Rose and Emmett vanished up the stairs. "Find them and tell them what you have to but make sure you're not over heard and then meet us in your room."

With that, I, too, ran quickly up the stairs.

After packing my things at Vampire speed, I stepped into Bella's room to find Rose already starting to pack Bella's belongings. With the two of us, we were finished by the time Emmett came into the room.

"We're using flu powder?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder at the fire place.

I nodded, "It's less suspicious."

He nodded in agreement just as Bella came into the room. After Bella saw that we'd packed everything she wanted, Rose stepped toward the fire place and grabbed the green powder.

"Cullen Mansion, Forks," she stated before erupting into a large green fire. Emmett followed quickly after her.

Bella looked at me expectantly but I shook my head, "I'm not leaving you here by yourself."

She nodded and stepped toward the fire.

"I love you," I told her just before she too vanished.

As soon as she did, I stepped into the fire and repeated Rose's earlier works, "Cullen Mansion, Forks."

I arrived just in time to see Rose and Bella smiling at each other but my gaze stayed on Bella. She glanced around the room and something flashed across her face that I couldn't read, but as I glanced around the room I could guess. This house brought back some amazing memories of finally having found the one I'd love for the rest of my life.

* * *

Three days after arriving at the house and Bella and I sat comfortably on the couch in the living room. My head was in her lap and her soft fingers were running through my hair. I was happy to find that I was almost able to block out Rose and Emmett upstairs in their room if I concentrated hard enough on Bella.

Just then, there was a tapping sound on the window and I instantly ran at vampire speed over to open it. Hedwig, Bella's owl, flew inside clutching the copy of The Daily Profit that we'd been so anxiously waiting for. Emmett and Rose came quickly down the stairs as Bella began reaching for the paper attached to the bird's foot. Once it was free, the owl flew back out the window and disappeared into the sky.

All four of us crowded around the couch as Bella opened the newspaper. She seemed slightly surprised at what she saw and I soon saw why. The front page of the Daily Profit contained a large picture of Bella taken by McGonagall after our last Quidditch match.

I glanced down and read the article below it, realizing that after three days, they'd finally noticed our disappearance.

_With Albus Dumbledore's funeral only a few days away the teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have been putting most of their time into preparing. It wasn't until Minerva McGonagall, the school's Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House, checked in with her house that the well known Isabella (Bella) Swan was found missing._

_Ms. Swan is believed to have disappeared along with three other students, her boyfriend Edward Cullen and friends Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, whose parents both work at Hogwarts, the same day as Dumbledore died. Despite this, all four students have only recently been discovered missing and the Ministry of Magic is still unaware of their whereabouts. _

"It took them long enough," Emmett stated in obvious amusement.

As Rose's hand connected with the back of his head, I continued reading.

_Ms. Swan was the only Hogwarts student mentioned in Albus Dumbledore's will and is believed to have been one of his favorite students. The items, however, will be kept with in the Ministry of Magic until she and the other missing students are found. It is suspected that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is behind the disappearances as well as Dumbledore's death. _

"They think Voldemort took us?" Bella asked, sounding surprised.

"He has been after you for years," Rose pointed out to her. "The fact that you disappeared the same day Dumbledore died is a bit suspicious. They may think Voldemort finally defeated Dumbledore and took you in the process."

Bella nodded in thought, "It is possible."

Suddenly, the house phone rang, interrupting us. We glanced at each other in surprise and confusion for a second before I reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously.

"Hello Edward. Let me talk to Bella," I was relieved to hear Alice's voice on the other end and quickly handed the phone over to Bella.

"Hello?" she asked in clear confusion.

I couldn't quite hear Alice's voice responding.

"Oh," Bella said, all confusion gone. "Hey Alice."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Emmett and Rose relax at the mention of Alice.

"Ok," Bella said after another moment of silence.

Alice spoke again before Bella asked her a question, "Who is it?"

There was another pause before Bella spoke again, "I thought so. Will this put you in danger?"

_Will what put them in danger? _I heard Rose think.

Alice must have answered because Bella looked more relaxed and her reply was, "Good."

Alice asked something else.

"Yes. I would have thought you made up an excuse for my disappearance," Bella stated.

"That's probably a good idea," Bella agreed with Alice moments later.

Brief pause before Bella asked, "Yes?"

Suddenly, Bella blinked and turned to look at me.

"Uh…" I stared at her, wondering what Alice had said. "We haven't decided."

"I'll talk to you later," Bella spoke again after another pause. "I have to talk to Edward."

I stared at Bella in confusion as she hung up the phone saying, "I will."

"What did Alice want?" Emmett beat me in asking first.

"The Ministry has decided to appoint Snape as the new headmaster," she told us solemnly.

"Just like we thought," Rose sighed.

Bella nodded.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked curiously.

"Alice wanted to know when you plan to change me," Bella stated simply.

I could feel Emmett, Rose and Bella's eyes on me as I made my decision.

"Tomorrow," I finally decided, knowing it had to happen as soon as possible. "I'll change you tomorrow."

Bella smiled and nodded before stepping closer to me, "It looks like I'm finally getting what I wanted since the very first moment I discovered what you were."

I briefly registered Rose and Emmett's disappearance but wasn't paying them much attention.

I smiled at her and brought her into my arms, kissing her forehead.

"Tomorrow," I bent down to whisper softly in her ear. "We begin forever."

Then, I bent down to kiss her, showing her how much I loved and needed her.

* * *

From the other side of the room, Rose spoke.

"Are you sure you want this?" she asked Bella softly.

Bella's eyes slowly drew away from mine to look at her. Today was the day I was going to change Bella and Rose was just making sure Bella wasn't going to regret this.

Bella smiled at her, "Yes Rose I'm sure."

Rose returned the smile with a small, sad one of her own, "Ok."

Emmett's arm wrapped around her shoulder and she leaned into him. Emmett, too, was smiling at the two of us.

_Don't mess this up_, Rose warned me.

I didn't outwardly acknowledge what she said but I was currently telling myself the exact same thing.

Bella lay down on the bed in front of me and our eyes locked.

"I trust you," she murmured as I lay down next to her.

"I know," I breathed into her ear as I moved to lean over her, making her shiver slightly.

I kissed her neck and sucked in a sharp breath, relishing in the burn at the back of my throat for the last time.

"I love you," she whispered softly.

I turned my head slightly to look at her with sad eyes, knowing that if I messed up this would be the last time she ever said it.

"I love you too," I murmured back.

Then, slowly, I lowered my teeth towards her neck and broke the skin.

I didn't notice Bella wince or her cry of pain as I began to inject my venom as I was too concentrated on the taste of her blood.

"Edward," Emmett spoke sternly behind me.

That was the moment I realized what I was doing and quickly broke away to look at Bella. Her face was scrunched into a grimace and I had to look away again. Quickly, I bit both her wrists and ankles, making sure to only inject venom rather then suck out her blood.

As I finally stepped away, Emmett's hand came to rest on my shoulder, "You did great, Edward."

_You did_, Rose agreed silently.

I nodded to her, giving her a forced smile before lying back down next to Bella was starting to twitch slightly in pain.

I stayed in the same position for three days.

* * *

**There is the latest chapter!**

**Hopefully the next one will be out quickly.**

**Review,**

**Mel**


	22. She's Beautiful

**Hey everyone and thanks for all the reviews!**

**Sorry that it has been a while since I updated.**

**This is my last week of school before a three week holiday, so I should be able to update more during those three weeks!**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter :D**

* * *

She's Beautiful

When Bella's three days of excruciating pain was finally over, I sat up, holding her hand and waiting anxiously for the newborn that I knew was about to wake.

It was approximately five minutes after her heart beat stopped that her eyes finally fluttered open. I received a slight shock when my eyes were met by a pair of crimson reed ones instead of the brown ones I was used to. I was, however, happy to see that her eyes, even when red, were still deep and full of emotion.

I only had a second to register that though, as almost quicker that I could see, Bella was crouched on the other side of the room in a defensive stance. That was when I realized the difference in Bella.

Sure, she'd always been the beautiful creature I'd ever come across but now, as a vampire, she was even more amazing than she was before. Her skin had paled only a few shades to match a vampire's normal skin color, her hair was longer, shinier and had flickers of red in it and her figure had become the body any model would be envious of with curves in all the right places.

I continued to stare at her in complete awe of her beauty but also slightly anxiously as I worried that she'd be like Alice and not remember anything, especially me. Slowly, though, I saw recognition flicker across her eyes as she stared at me and the instant love flickered across her eyes, I relaxed knowing that she still loved me even after I'd turned her.

I grinned at her and said the first thing that came to mind, hoping to relax the newborn I knew she'd soon be, "I was hoping I'd be able to read your mind as a vampire. Sadly, it appears that you're still as unreadable as before."

Emmett's booming laughter rang throughout the house and seconds later, Emmett and Rosalie stood in the doorway. Rosalie smiled at Bella as she entered but Emmett deliberately stood between them in case Bella attacked.

_She's beautiful_ – Rosalie shocked me with her thoughts but I didn't comment on it.

"I can't say that I'm really all that disappointed that you still can't read my mind," Bella spoke for the first time as she took a step towards me and her voice was like music to my ears.

I smiled reassuringly at her and stood up to move closer to her when I noticed her hesitate slightly.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I took another step.

"I feel fine," Bella told me and I could tell she wasn't lying.

"How thirsty are you?" Emmett asked bluntly.

Rosalie elbowed him in the gut but she, like me, still wanted Bella to answer the question.

"I don't feel thirsty," Bella said slowly, almost as though she didn't understand the words she was saying. Even I was a little surprised and confused by this.

"Maybe it will come to you later," I told her. "Most newborns are calm until they think too much about it or smell something appetizing."

Bella nodded thoughtfully.

My phone rang then and I quickly answered it, having already looked at the caller ID.

"Edward," Alice's voice greeted me slightly uneasily. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I told her in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Your future just disappeared," she told me nervously. "All of you futures did."

"They disappeared?" I repeated, looking up at Bella in worry.

"About two minutes ago," she confirmed. "I wasn't sure if there was something wrong with me or if it really had disappeared. Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and my future are still there though. It's just the four of you. Has Bella woken up yet?"

"Yes," I answered, returning my gaze to take in the beautiful vampire that was the love of my existence. "She woke up a few minutes ago."

Alice paused briefly and I wished that I could read people's thoughts over the phone.

"Was it around the same time that your futures disappeared?" she finally asked.

"Yes," I told her. "It was."

"Strange," she muttered to herself and again I wished I could read her mind right now. "Has she gone hunting yet?"

"No, she hasn't," I told her truthfully before thinking of something. "Actually, I was hoping I could speak to Jasper."

"Sure," Alice agreed before moments later, Jasper spoke over the phone.

"Yes Edward?" he asked.

"You have more experience with newborns than me," I stated the obvious.

"Yes," he agreed, though unneeded.

"How thirsty should Bella be about now?" I asked him.

He hesitated for a brief moment, "She should be in terrible pain due to the burn in her throat and thirsty enough to forget who you are and attack you."

I, along with Emmett and Rose, turned to stare and Bella and I couldn't see her attacking anyone any time soon.

Quicker then I could blink, Bella suddenly had the phone out of my hand pressed to her ear, speaking to Jasper.

"I can assure you," she said into the phone. "I'm not in any pain and I really don't think I'm about to attack Edward."

_Wow! Did you just see how fast she moved?_ – Rosalie asked in her mind and I nodded the slightest bit.

I didn't hear Jasper's reply as he was speaking too softly.

"No," Bella said certainly. "I'm not."

"How did you do that?" Emmett suddenly asked, finally having registered how fast Bella moved.

Bella spun around to face hum, "Do what?"

"Move that fast," he said in amazement. "You moved faster than I've ever seen even Edward run."

Bella blinked at him in shock.

"Faster than Edward?" I heard Jasper exclaim in surprise through the phone.

Emmett stepped toward Bella and held out his hand for the phone warily, still not sure if she planned to attack him or not. She quickly handed it to him without any hesitation.

"You should have seen it Jazz," Emmett said excitedly into the phone as he and Rose left the room. "She moved across the room faster then even I could see."

When they were out of hearing range, Bella turned to face me with a smile on her face.

"Did I really move faster than you?" she asked in excitement.

I grinned and nodded at her, "It might just be your newborn power but Rose and Emmett were never faster than me, even in their newborn stages.

"I wonder if I'm stronger than Emmett too," she mused to herself.

"Not a chance!" Emmett yelled from downstairs, causing both Bella and I to roll our eyes.

"Even if you're not thirsty," I said, turning to Bella. "We should probably go hunt."

"Okay," Bella agreed. "Let's go."

I smiled at her and took a cautious step forward, still wondering if she was going to react in a bad way. When she didn't make a move to step away from me, I grabbed her hand and pulled her through the window as we both jumped down to the ground and into the forest.

* * *

**Please review,**

**Twilight lover**


	23. I Want My Visions Back

**Hey everyone and thanks for all the support and reviews :D**

**As of today, I am officially on spring break (even though it will be pouring rain for the next week and a half) and so I will be able to update more regularly for the next two weeks or so and I'm hoping that I'll get quite a few chapters out for all of my stories.**

**Anyway, on with the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

I Want My Visions Back

As we were returning from our hunt, I could hear both Jasper and Alice's thoughts coming from the house. Annoyingly, Alice was singing a song in her head to block me out and Jasper didn't seem to know what was going on. Instead, he was still wondering about the fact that Bella hadn't been thirsty when she'd woken up.

We were about two miles away when Bella suddenly stopped running and growled loudly. I stopped and turned to her, my eyebrows scrunched together.

"There's someone else at the house," she told me, her nose pointed slightly in the air in the direction of the house.

I blinked before sniffing my self, knowing that I wouldn't be able to smell something like that this far away.

"You can smell them from here?" I asked in complete bewilderment.

"You can't?" she asked me, sounding surprised.

I shook my head, "I can hear their thoughts but I can't smell them."

"Is our sense of smell enhanced as a newborn?" she asked, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"No," I answered her truthfully. "Usually it's only our strength and speed that is enhanced."

She just stared at me for a moment before shrugging, "Well I can smell them from here."

"Who exactly is it, by the way?" she asked me as we started running again.

"Alice and Jasper," I answered her before frowning in concentration. "Alice is singing in her head to keep me out."

Bella nodded and smiled in what looked like amusement as we came even closer to the house.

"Bella!" Alice called excitedly as she came running out of the back door of the house and towards us. She froze about half way there and went in to a vision in which she was carefully blocking from me. Jasper came out behind her and instantly stood in front of her, his only thought of protecting her from Bella's newborn behavior.

Suddenly, Alice started bouncing on the balls of her feet, her mind still blocked.

"What are you hiding, Alice?" I asked her suspiciously.

Jasper turned around to look at us then and I felt in Jasper's mind as he suddenly felt something fighting against his power from Bella's direction. He stared at her in confusion as he realized he was unable to feel her emotions. Alice squealed loudly next to him.

"What is going on, Alice?" I demanded a second time.

She grinned at me and continued bouncing on her feet, "Bella's got a power!"

We all just stared at her in surprise. I hadn't seen Bella show any sign of being different other then her good sense of smell.

"I have a what?" Bella asked, her voice laden with shock.

Alice turned her huge grin on Bella, "When you woke up, Edward's, Rose's, Emmett's and your futures disappeared. When you took the phone off Edward earlier, Jazz's future disappeared for the time that the two of you talked. When you and Edward decided to go hunting, Rose's and Emmett's futures reappeared and when you returned just then all four of our futures disappeared along with yours and Edward's that I haven't been able to see since you woke up. You seem to be able to stop me from seeing your, as well as anyone around you, future and by the looks of it, Jazz can't use his power on you either."

"You're saying I can now block out all vampire powers?" Bella asked after a short, shocked silence.

"Seems like it," Alice answered her happily.

"How come everyone else gets the cool powers?" Emmett whined loudly.

There was a loud _smack_ as Rose's hand connected with the back of his head, causing us all to chuckle.

"Do you think that the shield could spread to other people?" Jasper asked suddenly, his mind working on the possibilities.

"I don't know," Alice admitted. "But it is highly possible. I just really hope that we can find a way to control which powers you block out and which ones you don't."

We all headed into the house then, everyone's thought focused on different things.

_That could come in use if we ever had to fight another coven_ – Jasper was busy changing the strategies he'd been making since he joined the family for if we ever got attacked into ones that included Bella and her new power.

_I hope we can get Bella to control her power_ – Alice was thinking – _I want my visions back to normal_.

_Being able to stop other vampires' powers must make her pretty powerful_ – Rosalie was thinking about having to protect our family.

_Why does everyone else always get the good powers? _– Emmett was still thinking – _Well, at least I'm still the strongest._

"Jazz," Bella said suddenly, pulling me out of other people's thoughts as we sat down in the living room. "Can you try to read my emotions again?"

Jasper considered for a brief moment before deliberately reaching out to Bella's emotions.

"I can feel it," Bella said in what sounded like awe.

"Huh?" Emmett asked.

"I can feel Jasper's power pressing in on me," Bella explained.

"Can you let it reach you?" I asked, thinking about the prospects of Bella's power as I made sure she remained calm and didn't get overwhelmed by rubbing circles into her back.

"I'll try," Bella said before her face was masked with concentration.

"Wow," Jasper suddenly breathed in surprise. "It's like your emotions just suddenly appeared."

"Edward," Alice commanded me, her thoughts still blocked. "G o call Carlisle."

I raced to the phone at vampire speed.

"Hello?" he asked as he picked up.

"Carlisle," I greeted in excitement. "Bella has a power."

"Really?" he asked, sounding instantly intrigued. "What is it?"

"So far we've discovered that she can block not just my power but both Alice and Jasper as well. She can also, if she wants to, let them use their powers on her and she says she can feel them using it," I explained.

"Your mother and I will be there soon," he said quickly before we both hung up.

"We're going to figure this out," I heard Alice telling Bella reassuringly. "I want my visions back."

I smiled at the sound of my love laughing at her sister.

* * *

**I know it's not the longest chapter I've ever written but after this there is a huge one week skip so I thought that would be a good starting point for my next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and please review,**

**Twilight lover**


	24. You Called Me Your Sister

**Hey everyone and thanks for the reviews :D**

**I am almost caught up with I'm Not Exactly Human, there are only one or two more chapters left. I want to catch the chapters up for the big battle so that you can get both point of views at the same time, so for anyone who has been asking, that will be when I next update that story.**

**Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

You Called Me Your Sister

It was a week since Bella had woken up as a vampire and she was continuing to surprise us all. She was yet to lose control of her blood lust, even in the middle of a hunt and it was confusing Jasper immensely. In the brief moments when Bella let him see her emotions, he had said the control she had over then rivaled Carlisle and I had to agree, for even he lost control during the hunt.

Thanks to Carlisle's help, Bella had been training her power against Alice and Jasper's and was now about to block their powers when she wished and let them through her 'shield' whenever she thought it necessary. We had also discovered – much to his immense displeasure – that Emmett was no longer the strongest in the family and I was no longer the fastest. Bella also had a better sense of hearing and smell then the rest of us, though her eyesight was the same.

Bella and I currently sat in Carlisle's office while he was spending his day off at Hogwarts at home as something had been bothering Bella for a while now and she wanted to talk to him about it.

"What's bothering you, Bella?" Carlisle asked her in concern as I squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"I've told you before what my shield feels like," Bella reminded us. "Well, there's a second strange presence that I haven't told you about yet."

_You mean there is even more to her power?­ _– Carlisle's thoughts were shocked and awed.

"Is it similar to your shield?" he asked out loud.

"It is similar," she answered him. "But this one is more in my head then surrounding my body."

"It could be your mind shield," Carlisle pointed out.

"That was what I thought originally," she admitted to us. "But I can't feel it when Edward try's to read my mind."

"Hmm," Carlisle mumbled – he'd quite obviously been taking blocking lessons from Alice as he was effectively blocking me out.

I turned to Bella, wanting to comfort her and make sure she was alright, and lifted her chin to look at me. I moved a lock of her long beautiful brown hair out of her face. As I did, though, it revealed the only physical evidence of Bella's human life that remained after her change.

The lightening bolt shaped scar left by Voldemort lay unchanged on her forehead where the Vampire venom had been unable to touch it. It was a sign that the scar had been cast by truly dark magic that it survived the venom. I kissed it softly and lovingly, not thinking of it as an imperfection but, instead, part of what made Bella's face all the more beautiful.

Bella opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when Alice came through the down stairs fire place and her voice echoed around the house, "Carlisle, I've had a vision!"

Every member of our family was at her side faster then a human could blink, or in Bella's case, faster then even a vampire could blink.

"What is it?" I demanded of her, annoyed that she was _still_ blocking me.

"The Volturi are coming," Alice explained quickly.

_Bella could be in danger –_ was the only thought running through my head – _she's too powerful for the Volturi to leave alone._

"Why are you so frightened?" Rose asked. "We have nothing to worry about as Bella is no longer human and it won't matter that she knows."

"Bella's powers," I told her as Alice nodded in agreement.

"What about Bella's powers?" Rose asked.

"Bella can stop anyone from using their power whenever she wants, she is strong, faster and has better senses then any other vampire," Alice explained to her. "The Volturi will want Bella even more then they want Edward and me."

Realization dawned on Rose and she instantly looked as worried as the rest of us.

"How long do we have?" Carlisle asked as he took a step towards Esme in subconscious protection of his mate.

"We have three hours," Alice told us. "They were heading towards Seattle when they caught Emmett and Rosalie's scent from their hunting trip the other day. They're coming to see who is in the area and are using Demetri to track us."

Carlisle nodded, his thoughts running so fast that even I had trouble processing them.

"It's going to be impossible to keep Bella's powers from Aro because if he realizes that we're avoiding contact he'll know we're hiding something," he mused aloud.

Everyone else nodded in agreement but something was tugging at the back of my mind.

"Wait," I said suddenly, remembering what it was. "Do you remember that Volturi guard – the shield?"

"Yes," Carlisle answered, wondering where I was taking this.

"She can project her shield, can't she?" I asked, happy that I might have just found a way to keep my love and family safe from harm.

"That's perfect," Alice exclaimed as soon as she came out of a vision. "If we start practicing now, I see the Volturi leaving without knowing about Bella's power."

"They'll be suspicious if he touches us and doesn't hear anything," Jasper pointed out, his mind running through strategies. "But I guess it is better then having him knowing about Bella."

I, along with my family, instantly agreed with him.

"How are we going to do this?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle's thoughts raced for a moment before he answered, "Bella, you said you can feel when Jasper's or Alice's power is used on you, correct?"

"Yes," Bella nodded.

"But you can't feel Edward's?" he asked her.

Bella shook her head.

"Then, Jasper, if you wouldn't mind, we'll use your power to practice," Carlisle told us all.

Jasper smiled, nodded and stepped closer to Bella.

"Jasper, I want you to focus on making Rosalie happy," Carlisle instructed. "Bella, grab Rose's hand – contact usually makes powers stronger."

Bella nodded as the two of them grabbed hands.

Seconds later and Rose was happier then I'd ever seen her. Her thoughts were racing with everything that had ever happened in her life as she relived the feeling.

"Now Bella," Carlisle began, watching their every move. "I want you to try and move your shield around Rose."

Bella's face covered in concentration before a look of surprise suddenly covered her face. The same second she did, Rose's happy thoughts disappeared. In fact, _all_ of Rose's thoughts disappeared completely and she was as blank to me as Bella is.

"Wow," I exclaimed unexpectedly before turning to grin at Bella. "Are you doing that?"

She seemed to lose concentration as I spoke and Rose's thoughts reappeared in my mind.

"I think so," Bella said timidly, rubbing her temples as if she had a headache.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked excitedly, hoping that the test had been successful.

"Rose's thoughts disappeared," I told him, reaching out to rub Bella's back as I slowly realized that whatever she'd just done had caused her pain. "It was only for a moment and the second I distracted Bella, her thoughts reappeared.

"I guess I was wrong," I heard Bella mumble to herself quietly.

"Wrong about what?" Emmett asked in what he hoped was an innocent voice.

_I wonder if I can get something to tease her about for the rest of eternity_ – Emmett thought mischievously.

I rolled my eyes as Bella glared at him before answering, "I thought the presence in my head was Voldemort and that maybe turning me hadn't worked but it's my shield. Maybe it's just different to my other shield where it automatically protects my mind."

We all realized what she'd said at the same time but Alice was the one to voice it, "Turning into a vampire got rid of the part of Voldemort in you head."

Bella blinked in surprise before sighing, "I wasn't meant to say that."

"That's a good thing, though, isn't it?" Alice asked her. "He's no longer in your head."

"Yes," Bella agreed. "It means he is unable to get into my mind."

"Good," Rose surprised us by speaking up and smiling at Bella. "I don't want some psycho taking over my sister."

We all stared at her, grinning.

"What?" she demanded, crossing her arms defensively.

"You called me your sister," Bella grinned at her.

Rosalie huffed to cover up her slight embarrassment but the corner of her mouth twitched, "Well you are."

I wrapped my arms around my beautiful Bella but spoke to Rose, "Thank you, Rose."

Rose rolled her eyes and changed the subject, "Can we concentrate on Bella's shield to hold."

However, in her mind she answered me softly – _You're welcome_ – and I didn't miss the small, knowing smile that Rose and Bella shared as we returned to the task at hand.

* * *

"They'll be here in five," Alice's voice yelled throughout the house.

Bella sat on the couch in the lounge room, her head on my shoulder and my arm around her small waist. We watching some movie that Alice had wanted to watched as we waiting calmly for the Volturi to arrive. Jasper and Alice sat in front of us watching it too while Rose and Em were upstairs, doing something I'd rather not hear, and Carlisle and Esme were up in his study.

"I can smell them," Bella said quietly to me, hear sense of smell much better then the rest of us. The same moment she spoke, their thoughts reached me. It seemed that The Brothers had just caught Carlisle's scent near by and were happy to discover that they'd be meeting their old friend soon.

"I love you," I whispered to Bella, my arm automatically tightening protectively around her.

"I love you too," she told me, smiling and kissing me.

"You need to start concentrating," Alice told Bella quietly as we broke apart before her voice rose for everyone to hear. "Four minutes."

"That's really not helping, Alice," Emmett exclaimed in annoyance as he and Rose finally decided to grace us with their presence. "You're just making us more nervous."

Alice just glared at him.

There was silence amongst us for a moment before Bella spoke, "I can hear them. There are about ten of them."

"I can't," Rose told us as Carlisle and Esme came down from his study. "Your hearing is too good."

"Be careful what you say," Jasper interrupted before anyone else could say anything. "If Bella can hear them then they're getting closer."

"One minute," Alice spoke softly, too low for even the Volturi's sensitive ears to hear.

As the last minute counted down, we sat in an anxious silence, listening as the ten sets of feet came closer and closer to our front door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**Please review as I was a little disappointed with the amount of reviews from the last one,**

**Twilight lover**


	25. The Impossible

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm soooo sorry that this update has taken so long but I haven't had the chance to write often lately.**

**Anyway, I'm not one to rattle off excuses so here's the next chapter and I hope you like it :D**

**

* * *

  
**

The Impossible

The Volturi knocked on the door when they finally arrived but I read in their minds that it was only out of respect for Carlisle rather then actually politeness. For the briefest of seconds, Esme and Carlisle's thoughts disappeared from my mind before Bella included me in her shield which, like we'd earlier discovered, resulted in me being able to hear the others while I myself was inside the shield too.

Carlisle and Esme stood and headed to the door while the rest of us just watched them go with Jasper sending out calming waves to us all. I knew the moment in Jasper's thoughts when Bella allowed him access to her feelings and was glad when she accepted his calming effects.

As I heard the door open, I listened in to the Volturi's thoughts.

_I hope Master allows me to use my power –_ I heard Jane, a guard with a very painful gift, think.

_I can smell eight vampires inside the house but my tracking ability only picked up seven_ – the guard with the tracking ability, Demetri, thought in confusion and slight wonder.

_I wonder if I'll get to fight_ – A guard named Felix, who reminded me a lot of Emmett, thought.

"Aro," I heard Carlisle greet warmly.

"Carlisle," Aro greeted back with the same amount of enthusiasm.

Focusing on Aro's thoughts, I watched as he reached out and shook Carlisle's hand, shocked when he found that the expected flood of thoughts and memories did not come.

_How… how is that even possible?_

"What's this?" Aro asked, catching the attention of the rest of the Volturi members. "It seems I can not read your mind."

"We have had a new addition to our family since we last spoke," Carlisle explained to them, using the lie we'd already decided on. "She's a shield and she uses her gift when meeting people she has not met before. She's very protective of us."

"Ah," Aro said. _Amazing, a new vampire who can block other's powers – that would be a very useful asset. The Cullens appear to just keep getting stronger._

"You remember my wife Esme," Carlisle stated.

_Edward? –_ Carlisle thought to me quickly – _Watch Aro's thoughts for any sign that he will do _anything_ to get Bella._

I didn't respond but my mind was reeling.

"It's lovely to see you again, Aro," Esme told him pleasantly, though her thoughts were worried about her 'children's' safety.

"You too, my dear," Aro said.

_I wonder if Esme is being protected as well_ – Aro thought before reaching out and touching Esme's shoulder.

"It appears your new member is protecting you as well," he stated.

I could see the bright, proud smile on Esme's face as she spoke to him, "Yes. She protects us all, even when we don't realize it."

"I would love to meet this new member of your family," I heard Marcus' voice say and quickly reached out to hear his thoughts, wondering what he was thinking about.

_Those bonds_ – he thought in surprise as he saw the very strong, unbreakable looking links that lead from both Esme and Carlisle into the house and one into each other – _There isn't even a slightly thinner one from their new member. There is no way they've formed a bond that strong with someone when the last time Carlisle and Aro spoke was but 5 months ago._

I instantly stiffened as he became suspicious.

"What is it?" Bella asked me softly and quickly as her, although a frightful reminder of what she was, beautiful crimson eyes bored into mine.

"That's Marcus," I whispered, low enough I only just heard it but I knew that with her hearing Bella heard me perfectly. "He usually doesn't take this much interest in anything. The only reason he is, is because he can see the relationship you've already formed with Carlisle and Esme. It's incredible strong."

Bella smiled slightly at my last sentence but I could still see the worry and concentration in her eyes.

"Of course," Esme's voice came from outside. "Welcome to our home."

The door opened wider and twelve sets of footprints headed towards the living room where we sat. Alice reached over and quickly turned the TV off as they entered the room. Esme and Carlisle were the first of the twelve to enter, their faces nervously turned away from the prying eyes of the Volturi guard.

Following them was who I knew from Carlisle's thoughts to be Alec and Jane, a set of fourteen year old twins with dull, pale brown hair, full lips and wide, bright red eyes. Behind them came Aro, Caius and Marcus, the leaders.

Behind Aro stood Renata, his personal shield, her finger seemingly attached to his back. On either side of her, behind Caius and Marcus, were two dark haired men. Demetri and Felix. Two more men followed through, built and intimidating, but their faces were covered and no one thought of them.

I rose from my seat, Bella rising with me after a short hesitation.

"This is Rosalie and Emmett," Carlisle introduced.

_That one looks strong,_ _could make a good addition,_ rang through Aro's mind as Emmett and Rosalie bowed their heads in recognition more then out of respect.

"Alice and Jasper," Carlisle continued.

_The psychic and the empath,_ Aro's thoughts registered as he eyed them both.

"You have the ability to see the future?" Aro asked, looking for conformation.

"Yes," Alice confirmed with a polite smile.

"And this," Carlisle said at last. "Is Edward and Bella."

Aro's eyes snapped around to face us, looking us over quickly.

"You are the mind reader?" he questioned me.

"Yes," I stated simply.

"Ah," Aro said before his eyes flew to Bella standing at me side. "And you are the shield?"

"Yes," Bella answered him calmly.

"Fascinating," Aro breathed, his eyes locked on Bella.

_She'd make the perfect guard_.

My arm tightened around Bella's waist protectively, a move not missed by Aro.

"Can you read her mind?" he questioned me, amusement lacing his voice.

"No," I shook my head.

Aro laughed, "You chose the only person whose mind you can not read."

_We thought he was crazy too_ – Emmett thought in amusement.

I rolled my eyes but otherwise ignored the comment.

"Would you be interested in joining us?" Aro asked Bella and I hopefully.

"I'd … rather…not," I answered slowly.

He turned his slightly sagged shoulders in Bella's direction.

"No thank you," Bella answered politely.

"What a shame," Aro murmured before he turned to Alice. "And you, Alice dear?"

"No thank you," Alice repeated Bella's response, smiling up at Jasper who'd just wrapped his arm protectively around her waist.

_Damn! I thought I'd get at least one of them_ – Aro thought dejectedly.

"How does your shield work?" Marcus asked, suddenly interested.

"It protects me automatically," Bella told him truthfully. "I've just recently learned how to use it to protect other people."

"And how old are you?" Marcus asked curiously.

"Seventeen," Bella answered automatically.

Marcus' face showed his annoyance, "How long have you been a vampire? If you follow Carlisle's diet your eyes become gold within a year but yours are still red."

I saw a small smile grace Bella's face, "That is because I am yet to complete a year as a vampire. I have been a vampire seven days now."

The Volturi openly stared.

_Seven Day!_ – Aro thought in shock – _But that's impossible!_

_She shouldn't have that much control of her powers if she's only been a vampire seven days_ – Marcus thought, wondering if she really was telling the truth.

"Seven days?" Caius exclaimed in disbelief rather then keeping his thoughts to himself.

"I'm sure if you look close enough," Carlisle decided to speak up. "You can still see the red in Edward's eyes from changing her."

All eyes turned on me and I shifted slightly uncomfortably as their thoughts drifted to the idea of me slipping. Bella's arms wrapped around me in reassurance and I dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Only seven days," Aro exclaimed in excitement. "Yet you stand here having a conversation with us."

"I always had an aversion to blood as a human," Bella told him truthfully. "I guess it followed me into this existence as I am yet to experience any blood lust."

"Amazing," Aro whispered. "Isn't that amazing Marcus, Caius?"

The only evidence that they did indeed agree with him were their thoughts but no outward signs were shown.

"I am curious though," Aro said rather abruptly when he got no response, I was a mind reader and sometimes even I couldn't follow where his thoughts were going. "Jane, my dear?"

I knew instantly what he wanted and I wasn't about to let him. I stepped in from of Bella and growled warningly at him. Aro looked at me in slight surprise but my gaze never left Jane as she stepped closer to him. Marcus reached over and touched Aro's shoulder and he blinked in surprise.

"You already love her," Aro stated rather than asked.

I only nodded my focus still on Jane.

"Yet she is only seven days old," Aro continued suspiciously.

"We knew Bella before Edward turned her," Alice spoke up before I could answer, drawing his attention to her. "We've known her for over a year now but Edward only just decided to change her a week ago."

"And you were alright with this?" Aro asked Bella curiously.

She smiled at him, flashing her now perfect, razor sharp, teeth, "I couldn't be happier."

"Did you already know what we were?" Caius demanded of her.

"No," Bella lied smoothly. "I knew there was something different about them but I only found out the truth shortly before Edward changed me."

He stared at her for a moment, looking for the obvious sounds of lying but found none, accepting the answer.

"Yes Master?" Jane finally asked in excitement my full attention instantly snapped back to her.

"I am curious as to whether or not Bella is immune to your power as well," Aro told her casually.

Jane's smile turned towards Bella.

"No," I exclaimed, not wanting her anywhere near my mate.

"Edward -" Bella began behind me but I ignored her for the time being.

"If Bella has her shield on me then you will be able to still tell if she is immune to Jane's power," I told Aro stiffly, only noticing too late that he wasn't listening to me.

Instead, his attention was on Jane who was now glaring fully at both Bella and I.

"Oh wonderful," Aro exclaimed. "It appears that you _are_ immune."

I breathed a sigh of relief and stepped back beside Bella.

The second I stepped back with her, though, Alice gasped behind me and I turned around to face her, only to find Bella already by her side.

"Alice," she and Jasper spoke at the same time.

Jasper flashed Bella a quick smile but quickly returned to gaze at his wife in worry. Alive didn't remain the vision long but I had no idea what it was, an annoying song ringing through her head.

"You move incredibly fast," Demetri suddenly spoke up in the silence. I'd been so concentrated on Alice's mind I hadn't even heard what the Volturi were thinking about.

"Demetri is right," Aro said as Bella turned around to face them. "I barely saw you move."

"She's only a week old," Rosalie reminded him. "She very much still has her new born speed."

"I've never even seen a newborn move that fast," Demetri pointed out.

"Neither have I," Felix agreed, both of them having had extensive experience with newborns.

"I was always an incredibly athletic human," Bella spoke up. "I was always a fast runner."

"It seems as though a lot of your human traits came with you into this life rather than the usual one," Aro noted.

"I guess they did," Bella agreed.

"Did any other talents come with you?" Marcus asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," Bella shook her head.

I noticed Bella stiffen for a second at my side before she spoke up again, "I have only been a vampire one week, which means, even with my aversion to blood I still have to hunt more often then the rest of you. Do you mind if I go hunt?"

There was a brief moment where Carlisle just stared at her in confusion. She'd only had to hunt once since she'd been turned and hadn't showed any interest in going again. However, seeing the urgent look on her face, he quickly agreed.

"We don't want to keep you from your hunt," Aro also agreed pleasantly.

Bella reached up and kissed me before turning towards the back doors. However, just before she exited, she stopped.

"Alice," she called and the two of them locked eyes. "Want to join me? I don't want to take any chances with slipping, even with my control."

"Sure," she smiled at her before kissing Jasper and the two of them walked out the back door.

* * *

**There it is!**

**One more chapter before this story is in line with I'm not Exactly Human and as soon as it is I'll begin writing both chapters together.**

**Please review,**

**Twilightlover**


	26. Le Tua Cantante

**Hey everyone!**

**Wow, it's been ages since I've updated this story and I'm really very sorry for that but I'm one of those people that gets easily distracted.**

**For all those people who've been reviewing and sending me messages to update, I have found a way to keep you all up-to-date.**

**I have created a blog at twilightloverforeverandever(dot)tumblr(dot)com and I will post updates as often as I can to tell you about new chapters and how long it will take for me to get them out. I may also post the occasional sneak-peek for upcoming chapters. Hopefully, I'll be able to post a whole lot more now that I'm a bit more organized and settled back into the new year of school.**

**Anyway, I've rambled on long enough.**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Le Tua Cantante

As soon as they were gone, Aro turned back to face us with a smile, "Where ever did you find the girl, Carlisle?"

"Here in Forks, actually," Carlisle answered him. "She moved here only shortly after we arrived."

Aro nodded.

"And did you know she was your mate, even when human?" Marcus asked.

I shook my head, "I was actually too worried about attacking her. She is my singer."

"_La tua cantante_?" Aro exclaimed, his voice full of shock.

"Yes," I answered simply. "She was very hard to resist from the moment I very first smelled her."

He didn't seem surprised by my last sentence, "Many of us would give anything for such a gift and yet you… you changed her."

I didn't have to respond as Alice walked calmly back through the door.

"Where's Bella?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh," Alice said vaguely as she walked over to Jasper. "She just went for a run."

She was blocking me as well as she could.

An idea suddenly came to Aro, "Exactly how far can young Bella stretch her shield?"

"We don't yet know," Carlisle answered honestly. "As we said before, Bella is but a newborn. We haven't had time to test her new ability much yet."

Aro nodded and tried to block the thought from his mind but I was still almost certain he'd try something.

In fact, it was only a few moments later when Carlisle and the Volturi brothers were having their own little conversation that it happened. As Emmett and Rosalie went to walk past them in order to head upstairs, Aro reached out and touched Emmett's arm.

I watched in slight horror along with the rest of my family as all of Emmett's memories of Bella flashed before my eyes. Aro pulled away shortly after to the sound of Em growling threateningly at him.

"Emmett," Carlisle warned, the worry well hidden from his voice.

"Carlisle," Aro spoke, turning to him. "You haven't been entirely truthful with us."

"What is it, Aro?" Caius asked suspiciously.

"Young Bella is more powerful then you could even imagine," Aro answered. "Scenes twice as powerful as a normal vampire, as well as speed and strength better then any vampire in existence."

Checking his mind, I realized why he hadn't mentioned the part about her being a famous witch – he'd been a wizard himself in his youth all those millennium ago.

"That powerful?" Marcus asked in surprise. "But why can one vampire be so powerful?"

"It is the way of fate, brother," Aro stated eerily. "Young Isabella was chosen to be that way."

Marcus made a sound in the back of his throat that stated simply that he did not believe a work that Aro had said.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to head back to Volterra earlier then expected," Aro suddenly spoke up, his mind moving too fast for me to comprehend. "We need to consider this new development. Rest assured, Carlisle, we will return to see Bella shortly."

With not even another word, the Volturi left our house.

I was at the phone as fast as I could be.

"Hello?" a soft voice asked on the other end.

"Bella," I said urgently when I heard it was her.

"Edward?" she asked hurriedly. "What's the matter?"

"Aro touched Emmett," I stated simply.

"How much does he know?" Bella asked me as the rest of our family arrived to stand around the table.

I sighed, "He knows all about your powers and about the magical world. Turns out he already knows about that though, he was a wizard himself before he was changed."

There was a short pause on the other end, "Are they going to come looking for me?"

"Yes," I said softly, catching the family's attention. "According to what Aro was thinking, he'll do whatever he can to get you on his guard. He knows you're a powerful witch but not exactly how powerful because Emmett has never seen it. He also knows that we lied to him about you not knowing before you were turned. However, he's decided to let it go as according to Emmett's mind, we'd always planned to change you."

I glanced briefly at Emmett here and rolled my eyes in his direction.

"Have they left yet?" Bella asked, recapturing my attention.

"Yes," I answered. "But not before they promised they'd be back."

Suddenly, Alice spoke up, "Let me speak to her."

For a moment, I tried to read her mind but was blocked easily.

Sighing, I quickly told Bella, "I love you."

"And I you," came the soft reply. I sighed in contentment before handing the phone over to Alice and finally hearing why they'd left earlier.

"Snape has just told Voldemort," Alice spoke into the phone. "He's planning to fly to Hogwarts which will only take him about ten minutes considering how close he is but in the mean time, Snape is securing the boundaries. I don't know, though, something doesn't seem right. I see him deliberately taking down the spells that stop people from Apparating in, even though he knows that Voldemort and the Death Eaters will be flying there."

There was only a moments pause before I heard Bella reply, "Thank you, Alice. Will you be Apparating there?"

Alice only glanced at Carlisle briefly, "Yes. We'll meet you and the Order there as soon as we can."

"Alright," came the reply through the phone. "I'll see you there."

At the same moment, Alice and Bella hung up.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked in worry.

Alice spoke in a rush, "Voldemort is on his way to Hogwarts and so are Bella and the Order of the Phoenix. We're going as soon as we can to help them out."

We all nodded in acceptance.

"Let's get going then," Carlisle stated before turning on the spot and Apparating.

* * *

**There you go! I know it's short but this story has now caught up with I'm Not Exactly Human and I will post the next chapter to both stories at the same time.**

**Please review and don't forget to check out my new blog!**

**Twilightlover**


	27. Your Decision is Final

**Hey everyone!**

**I've finally managed to get this chapter out after such a long time. I hope you haven't given up on this story because I certainly haven't :D. I'm just having some major writers block and hopefully the next chapter will come to me quicker then this one did.**

**Here's the next chapter**

* * *

Your Decision is Final

We Apparated outside of Hogwarts' front gate and moments later, the Order members began arriving.

"Where's Bella?" I asked the werewolf that I knew to be somewhat close to Bella.

"On her way," he answered, eyeing me cautiously. _He seems to be good for her but I wonder if James or Lily, or even Sirius would have approved. _

Sure enough, Bella suddenly appeared not meters from us and I quickly walked forward to wrap my arms around her waist and press my lips to her forehead, choosing to ignore the werewolf's thoughts.

"Are you all alright?" Bella asked me softly.

"We're fine," I answered honestly before scrutinizing her. "Are you?"

She smiled at me, "I'm fine."

I instantly felt myself relax slightly.

"Bella," the werewolf, Lupin, spoke up.

"Yeah?" Bella asked as she turned to face him.

"We need to get inside before Voldemort arrives," Lupin spoke quickly. "We need to find Snape."

Bella nodded in agreement next to me, "Let's go."

Quickly, we walked up Hogwarts' front steps in search of all the students and teachers.

"Everyone is having dinner," Alice stated so that only the vampires among us could hear.

"We need to warn them," Bella stated.

Jasper nodded in front of us, "Some people will be willing to help and we may need the numbers."

I could see the plans and strategic movements from years in an army running through his mind and knew that he'd stay that way until the battle was over.

Beside me, Bella nodded, "But not all of them will be willing. Some will fight strongly against us."

That they will," Alice murmured softly from beside Jasper but as I tried to discover what she'd meant, I found her mind blocked almost completely.

We walked quickly through the Entrance Hall and towards the closed doors of the Great Hall as I moved forward to push them open. As the doors opened with a resounding 'bang', the order members flooded the Hall and lined the walls.

_Not just for those trying to enter,_ Jasper's mind told me. _Also, to stop those who wish to escape from doing so._

At the Head Table, Snape stood up to greet us all with a sneer across his face, "_Swan._ I sincerely hope there is a reason as to why you stand before me after your so called disappearance."

"Oh, there is," Bella's voice echoed around the Great Hall. "I am here because _you_ have called Voldemort here."

Several people gasped while others looked terrified and I had to struggle to block out all the thoughts.

Snape seemed to change colour before my eyes, "You _dare _to accus-"

"I do," Bella cut in before turning to face the rest of the hall. "Today, Voldemort is coming to take Hogwarts. You do not have to fight if you do not want to. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will help anyone who does not wish to stay leave the grounds. If you wish to stay, be warned, this will not be a pleasant experience. If the Death Eaters get the chance to kill you, they will."

I watched that information sink into the students' minds before I noticed that Bella's eyes were focused on a certain blonde at the Slytherin table.

"To those of you who wish to stay but join Voldemort's ranks, be warned that we will not hesitate to kill you," she stated strongly. "You decision is final. Choose well for it could very well mean your lose in this war."

Bella didn't take her eyes of the boy I'd seen torment her many a times and knew that Bella would save anyone if given the chance, even Malfoy.

Finally, when she looked away, it was to address Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, "You don't mind, do you?"

They both smiled at her, "Of course not, dear."

As I witnessed Bella watch them leave the hall, I placed a hand upon her shoulder, "Many will stay. But many will not join us."

Bella nodded almost sadly as she glanced back at the Slytherin table, "I had expected as much."

"Bella," Alice's voice abruptly spoke up, startling both of us. "We must hurry. It will not be long before Voldemort and his Death Eaters shall arrive."

Bella nodded at Alice before turning to face a dark skinned Auror next to us, "Can you handle those who wish to stay and fight?"

The man nodded, "I can."

"Then we must go," Bella stated as our family turned towards the Great Hall doors.

"_Swan_," a voice halted our movements.

"What do you want Snape?" Bella demanded after everyone had turned to stare at said man.

"You can not just barge in here and-" he began but never did get to finish what he wanted to say.

"Actually," an unknown voice spoke from the doors into the Great Hall, affectively cutting him off. "She can and we're going to help her do so."

* * *

**I know it's short but I wanted to leave it at that. **

**Thanks for reading and remember to check out my blog which I posted in last chapter's authors note.**

**Review,**

**Twilight lover**


End file.
